


四时好

by 百利甜不甜 (bailitian)



Category: Bai Yu /Zhu Yi Long - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailitian/pseuds/%E7%99%BE%E5%88%A9%E7%94%9C%E4%B8%8D%E7%94%9C
Summary: 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白冯豆子乱入警告：OOC严重！！！！文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！十八岁以下请勿翻阅！（故事已经完结了，但我也不知道怎么搞那个完结标签，等我研究一下吧。）
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. 夏一

下雨天总是会发生一点意外情况，比如碰见了难缠的客人迟迟不不能下班，比如好好地走在路上却被路过的车子溅了一身泥水，再比如像现在这样，终于拖着疲惫的身体回到家，家门口却横着个生死不明的陌生人。  
朱先生站在楼梯上，沉沉地叹了口气。  
  
朱先生其人，今年芳龄三十，肩宽，腰细，腿长，肤白，最重要的是，貌美。五年前他刚搬来福乐街的时候就曾经引起过一阵轰动，原因无他，长得太帅了。用美高美老板的话来说，就是帅得惊天地泣鬼神，帅得轰动寰宇震惊海外。  
可惜现在广告法禁用极限词，不然冯老板一定给朱先生做个“宇宙最帅”的牌子挂在美高美门口。  
真是要感谢国家法律拉住了冯豆子这匹脱缰的野马，没让朱先生被当众处刑。  
  
三更半夜悄无人影，朱先生长得再帅也不顶用。摆在他面前的是个非常现实的选择题：是把这个一身泥水奄奄一息的年轻人扛回家，还是就这么视而不见听而不闻地把人扔在这里。  
说是陌生人，其实朱先生是见过他的，在街角昏黄的路灯底下。  
彼时年轻人正在吸烟，仰头露出一段修长而白皙的脖颈，红润饱满的嘴唇轻动就把口中乳白色的轻烟徐徐吐进夜色。这是个美而自知的男人，明白怎么利用光线最大程度地向世人展现自己的魅力，仰头的动作漫不经心又恰到好处，被昏黄的灯光一拢，棱角分明的脸上就无端端生出几分迷离的性感。  
福乐街这地界，鱼龙混杂，什么人都有——没爹娘的孩子，没儿女的老人，脑子不灵光的痴子，看破红尘的流浪汉……当然，这里也少不了骗子、小偷、乞丐、流氓和——娼妓。  
朱先生不知道这个曾站在路灯底下吞云吐雾的年轻人是什么身份，但目前看来，年轻人此刻全身上下都循环播放着四个大字：我是麻烦。  
还是特大号白色发光字，生怕别人不知道那种。  
  
麻烦归麻烦，人倒在了自家门口，不管不问良心上总是过不去的。朱先生再次深深叹了口气，上前一步抓住年轻人的胳膊，把人架上了肩膀。  
年轻人的身量其实比朱先生还要高一点，人却轻飘飘地像张纸片，扛在身上几乎没什么重量。朱先生小心翼翼地捏住年轻人的那把细腰，生怕自己手劲儿太大一不小心会把人捏坏了。靠近了以后朱先生才闻出来，除了雨夜特有的潮湿的味道以外，年轻人的身上也有着烟草和鲜血的味道。而在那些芜杂的气味之下，甚至还混合着某种暧昧的、令人羞于启齿却又众所周知的体液的腥气。  
也不知道刚刚在哪儿胡天胡地了一通。  
朱先生的良心开始后悔了。  
后悔归后悔，朱先生还是三两步把人扛进了家门。  
人是进了门，怎么安置又成了难题。朱先生租住的地方确实不大，但也不小，一室一厨一卫住个单身汉绰绰有余，临时加上一个人，挤吧挤吧也不是不行。但尴尬的是，吝啬的房东只给朱先生配了张单人床，平日里也就勉强睡得开朱先生一个，现如今要睡两个大男人，怕是难。  
朱先生站在门口，内心天人交战。良心让他不能把病号扔到水泥地上去，可私心来讲，他又确实不想把这个破破烂烂又一身泥的年轻人往自己床上放。  
好歹……好歹得洗个澡吧。他刚换了床单呢。  
“唔……”  
天人交战胜负未定，年轻人已经醒了。大概是朱先生走神的时候不小心碰到了他的伤口，年轻人的呻吟很是痛苦。可等朱先生慌慌张张地转头去看的时候，他已经咬紧牙根，把呼痛的声音统统吞回了肚子。  
两个人离得太近，朱先生迎头就撞进了年轻人黑幽幽的眼睛里，顿时大脑宕机三分钟。  
其实私下里朱先生也想过，那个站在路灯底下的年轻人会有一双怎样的眼睛。或许会是活泼而轻快的，也或许会是带着戏谑笑意的。  
但不该像现在这样，平静淡定，带着深沉的疲倦。  
  
年轻人静静地看着朱先生。  
他知道朱先生长得好。  
那个时候朱先生站在楼底下跟冯豆子道别，捏着蛤蟆镜的冯豆子大概又在满嘴跑火车，把朱先生逗得满脸嫌弃又忍俊不禁，笑得眉眼弯弯，脸上挤出两个小括弧。而现在，这双曾经月牙一样的眼睛瞪得圆圆地看着自己，年轻人甚至能在那双琥珀色的瞳仁里看见自己的倒影。  
他真好看啊。  
年轻人突然不合时宜地想。  
  
纯良的朱先生自然对年轻人的心理活动一无所知，脸红也只是觉得自己对着个病人发花痴有点不成体统。他清了清嗓子，打算说点什么来缓解一下尴尬的气氛，年轻人却率先开口了：  
“对不起。”  
他其实曾无数次设想过自己对朱先生说的第一句话会是什么。也许是乏善可陈的“你好”，也许是粗鲁无礼的“喂”，但唯独没想过，自己会这么满身狼狈地靠在朱先生身上，对他说一声“抱歉”。  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”他垂下眼睛，轻轻地重复了一遍。  
不知道为什么朱先生突然觉得心里有点疼。就像你曾经见过流浪猫耀武扬威的小模样，就会见不得他受委屈一样。  
  
“啊，哦，那个，没关系，哈，哈哈。”朱先生语言系统故障，每次发音最多输出三个字，干巴巴地回答道。  
“嗯。”年轻人似乎并没觉察到朱先生此刻复杂的感情变化，也或许是注意到了，但并不在乎。他向后跨了一步从朱先生的怀里退出来，摇摇晃晃地把自己立稳当，然后哑着嗓子问：“有浴室吗？可以借我用一下吗？”  
“啊，有，有。那边。”朱先生指指身后的小门，看年轻人摇摇晃晃地走进去，这才小小地吁出一口气。  
“……唉。”  
  
年轻人在浴室里呆了很久。  
朱先生原本找了几件旧衣服打算给他送进去，推门之前不知道为什么又失去了勇气。他捧着衣服在门口徘徊，紧张到不由自主地想咬手指头，最终决定放弃的时候才发现年轻人在浴室里的时间太长了，长到他不由得担心年轻人是不是昏倒在了里面。  
再等两分钟。朱先生提心吊胆地扶着门板对自己说。再等两分钟如果他还是不出来，我就进去看看。  
年轻人没让他等足两分钟。  
水声未停，巨大的响声如惊雷般敲痛了朱先生的耳朵。他手忙脚乱地抓着衣服一把推开破破烂烂的门板，正看见年轻人狼狈地摔倒在地上，脸上甚至疼地出现了片刻的空白。原本钉在墙上的置物架被扯得摇摇欲坠，放在上面的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地，瓶子都摔坏了，黏黏糊糊地在地面上流成了奇怪的形状。  
“对不起。”年轻人似乎还未从巨大的疼痛中缓过神来，却在第一时间就向朱先生道歉，“把你的浴室弄脏了。”  
朱先生没说话。  
之前他就猜到年轻人身上有伤，但他没想到的是，年轻人竟然伤得这么严重。大片大片的淤青布满了年轻人的前胸后背，有的甚至能清晰地看出脚印的形状。骇人的皮下出血让年轻人的身体呈现出一种不自然的青紫色，一层摞一层的鞭伤更是雪上加霜。施暴的人下手狠且黑，两指粗的硬鞭留下肿胀破裂的伤口，狰狞地横跨过大片皮肤。如果朱先生再靠近一点看的话，还会发现，在那些伤的底下，在年轻人后颈的位置上，还有无数个血淋淋的牙印。  
年轻人泡了太久的水，身上的伤口泛着白，无声地向外翻胀起来，如同一张张小嘴在替年轻人呼痛。  
沉默，但尖锐。  
“你……”过了许久，朱先生才颤抖着找回了自己的声音，“你还好吗？”  
年轻人在水汽氤氲中抬头，看过来的眼睛里带着一点湿润，眼神却仍然平静而淡定。他看了朱先生一会，终于动了动，背对着朱先生露出自己伤痕累累的后背，把自己摆成一个跪坐的姿势。  
“帮我把那根假鸡巴抽出来吧。”他说。“我没有力气了。很痛。”  
年轻人的声音从容而平静，仿佛只是在说“今天下雨了”一样。朱先生从刚刚的震惊中恢复过来，又迅速地被年轻人直白露骨的说话方式击中，脸“轰”地一下着了起来，一瞬间连耳朵尖都烧出了透明的玛瑙色。  
“啊……好……”他抖着指尖摸索到年轻人的臀缝里，隔着皮肉感觉到那玩意儿竟然还在嗡嗡震动，吓得如同触电一般缩回了手。  
“呵，那个，它，它还在，动……”年轻人回头用目光询问朱先生，神态过于平静淡定，衬得朱先生此刻的羞涩那么大惊小怪。朱先生只好强行稳住自己，尴尬地朝他解释。  
“是，远程控制的。”年轻人说，“尾巴上有个环，但刚刚摔倒的时候被顶进去了，太深我自己摸不到。”他顿了顿，仿佛怕朱先生会嫌恶一样解释道，“我清理过。希望你不要介意。”  
朱先生此刻紧张得要命，自然没有余暇去考虑这个“介意”具体指的是什么。他迟疑了一下，再次伸出手去，指尖微微用力探进年轻人的身体。年轻人的后穴潮湿而柔软，因为紧张而轻轻收缩着。朱先生的手指开始没有受到太大的阻力，但越向里探索就越发艰难。  
“唔……”年轻人呻吟着埋下头，为了方便朱先生的动作而微微抬起身，把圆润的双丘完整地展现给朱先生。”还要再往里一点。摸到了吗？”  
按摩棒的位置很深，朱先生废了点力气才触到那东西坚硬的尾部。他在年轻人的身体里艰难地搅弄了一下，勾住按摩棒底部的环，轻声说：“摸到了。我要往外抽了。会痛吗？”  
“没有关系。”年轻人的身体细细地抖着，却摇摇头。  
粗大的按摩棒被肠壁紧紧绞住，稍微一动就刮得柔嫩的内壁一阵阵痉挛。年轻人努力地想要放松身体，肌肉却因为疼痛而不断收紧，把按摩棒抓得更牢。他埋下头去，后背如同一张被拧紧的弓一般，拱出一道痛苦的弧度，脊背上的骨珠一颗颗凸起来，像是要刺破那原本就已破烂不堪的皮肉。  
他用力地想要吞下自己的呻吟和喘息，最终却还是没能忍住，伏在地上颤抖着小声哭了出来。  
太痛了。  
实在是……太痛了。  
朱先生有些不忍，却又知道磨磨蹭蹭年轻人只会更受罪。他咬了咬牙，伸手按住年轻人细瘦的腰肢，一边轻声安慰他“放松一点，很快就好”，一边狠心发力，把那作孽的东西抽了出来。  
“呜……”  
年轻人发出细弱的哀鸣，脱力般软在了冰冷滑腻的地面上。  
那完蛋玩意儿足有婴儿手臂那么粗，顶端还有个狰狞的蘑菇头，完全不像情趣用品倒更像刑具。朱先生把它拔出来的时候这东西甚至恋恋不舍地发出了“啵”的一声轻响，简直又色情又变态。被堵在年轻人身体里的精液混顺着年轻人的腿根慢慢流出来，随着水流，打着旋最终消失在了地漏里。  
朱先生极为嫌弃地把这东西扔在一边，起身把花洒关了，又给年轻人披上浴巾。他犹豫了一下，还是跪坐在湿冷的地上，从年轻人的背后抱住他，把他揽进了怀里。  
“谢谢。”年轻人没有挣扎更没有拒绝，单薄的身体靠在朱先生身上，还在细细地颤抖。这年轻人前不久刚刚经历了一场惨烈如同虐待的性事，但现在却顺从地枕在朱先生的肩膀上，额角轻轻贴住了朱先生颈侧的皮肤——那是个非常信任且依恋的姿势。  
像是受惊后躲进人类怀里的猫，全身上下的毛都还炸着，却努力地贴紧信任的人，想要汲取一点点的温暖和安心。  
两个人就这么相互依偎着，许久都没有人说话。  
  
过了好一会，朱先生感觉怀里的人终于平复了呼吸，才放软了声音说：“去床上躺会吧。”  
把人送上床，朱先生自然就要打地铺了。  
“我知道你。”  
朱先生把人安置好，起身去准备东西。年轻人裹着朱先生的薄被看他忙活，突然开口道。他的眼角还带着疼出来的一抹红，看着朱先生的时候眼睛里就带了一点闪躲和试探，“美高美的头牌，福乐街远近闻名的老好人。我知道你。”  
“你是个好人，所以我来找你了——我实在是无处可去。”  
朱先生默然。他过于柔软的眉眼和仿佛永远温良的脾气让周围的人笃定，这个男人稳当而可靠，也一定会有求必应。所以受伤的流浪猫在这样一样雨夜选择一头扎进他的怀里，坦露伤口给他看。  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”见朱先生不说话，年轻人垂下头，黯然说。  
福乐街上混的人都狡猾而精明，趋利避害是本能，弯腰低头如吃饭喝水。他曾经对着很多人走心或不走心地说过“对不起”，却从未像今天一样如此渴望得到对方的谅解。  
请你……不要讨厌我。不要觉得我恶心。  
他真诚地向老天许愿，希望老天爷能满足他这一点小小的诉求。  
“没有关系。”  
上天听到了他的祈祷。  
“没有关系的。”朱先生温柔地说，“不是你的错。”


	2. 夏二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

年轻人在浴室里呆了很久。  
朱先生原本找了几件旧衣服打算给他送进去，推门之前不知道为什么又失去了勇气。他捧着衣服在门口徘徊，紧张到不由自主地想咬手指头，最终决定放弃的时候才发现年轻人在浴室里的时间太长了，长到他不由得担心年轻人是不是昏倒在了里面。  
再等两分钟。朱先生提心吊胆地扶着门板对自己说。再等两分钟如果他还是不出来，我就进去看看。  
年轻人没让他等足两分钟。  
水声未停，巨大的响声如惊雷般敲痛了朱先生的耳朵。他手忙脚乱地抓着衣服一把推开破破烂烂的门板，正看见年轻人狼狈地摔倒在地上，脸上甚至疼地出现了片刻的空白。原本钉在墙上的置物架被扯得摇摇欲坠，放在上面的东西稀里哗啦掉了一地，瓶子都摔坏了，黏黏糊糊地在地面上流成了奇怪的形状。  
“对不起。”年轻人似乎还未从巨大的疼痛中缓过神来，却在第一时间就向朱先生道歉，“把你的浴室弄脏了。”  
朱先生没说话。  
之前他就猜到年轻人身上有伤，但他没想到的是，年轻人竟然伤得这么严重。大片大片的淤青布满了年轻人的前胸后背，有的甚至能清晰地看出脚印的形状。骇人的皮下出血让年轻人的身体呈现出一种不自然的青紫色，一层摞一层的鞭伤更是雪上加霜。施暴的人下手狠且黑，两指粗的硬鞭留下肿胀破裂的伤口，狰狞地横跨过大片皮肤。如果朱先生再靠近一点看的话，还会发现，在那些伤的底下，在年轻人后颈的位置上，还有无数个血淋淋的牙印。  
年轻人泡了太久的水，身上的伤口泛着白，无声地向外翻胀起来，如同一张张小嘴在替年轻人呼痛。  
沉默，但尖锐。  
“你……”过了许久，朱先生才颤抖着找回了自己的声音，“你还好吗？”  
年轻人在水汽氤氲中抬头，看过来的眼睛里带着一点湿润，眼神却仍然平静而淡定。他看了朱先生一会，终于动了动，背对着朱先生露出自己伤痕累累的后背，把自己摆成一个跪坐的姿势。  
“帮我把那根假鸡巴抽出来吧。”他说。“我没有力气了。很痛。”  
年轻人的声音从容而平静，仿佛只是在说“今天下雨了”一样。朱先生从刚刚的震惊中恢复过来，又迅速地被年轻人直白露骨的说话方式击中，脸“轰”地一下着了起来，一瞬间连耳朵尖都烧出了透明的玛瑙色。  
“啊……好……”他抖着指尖摸索到年轻人的臀缝里，隔着皮肉感觉到那玩意儿竟然还在嗡嗡震动，吓得如同触电一般缩回了手。  
“呵，那个，它，它还在，动……”年轻人回头用目光询问朱先生，神态过于平静淡定，衬得朱先生此刻的羞涩那么大惊小怪。朱先生只好强行稳住自己，尴尬地朝他解释。  
“是，远程控制的。”年轻人说，“尾巴上有个环，但刚刚摔倒的时候被顶进去了，太深我自己摸不到。”他顿了顿，仿佛怕朱先生会嫌恶一样解释道，“我清理过。希望你不要介意。”  
朱先生此刻紧张得要命，自然没有余暇去考虑这个“介意”具体指的是什么。他迟疑了一下，再次伸出手去，指尖微微用力探进年轻人的身体。年轻人的后穴潮湿而柔软，因为紧张而轻轻收缩着。朱先生的手指开始没有受到太大的阻力，但越向里探索就越发艰难。  
“唔……”年轻人呻吟着埋下头，为了方便朱先生的动作而微微抬起身，把圆润的双丘完整地展现给朱先生。”还要再往里一点。摸到了吗？”  
按摩棒的位置很深，朱先生废了点力气才触到那东西坚硬的尾部。他在年轻人的身体里艰难地搅弄了一下，勾住按摩棒底部的环，轻声说：“摸到了。我要往外抽了。会痛吗？”  
“没有关系。”年轻人的身体细细地抖着，却摇摇头。  
粗大的按摩棒被肠壁紧紧绞住，稍微一动就刮得柔嫩的内壁一阵阵痉挛。年轻人努力地想要放松身体，肌肉却因为疼痛而不断收紧，把按摩棒抓得更牢。他埋下头去，后背如同一张被拧紧的弓一般，拱出一道痛苦的弧度，脊背上的骨珠一颗颗凸起来，像是要刺破那原本就已破烂不堪的皮肉。  
他用力地想要吞下自己的呻吟和喘息，最终却还是没能忍住，伏在地上颤抖着小声哭了出来。  
太痛了。  
实在是……太痛了。  
朱先生有些不忍，却又知道磨磨蹭蹭年轻人只会更受罪。他咬了咬牙，伸手按住年轻人细瘦的腰肢，一边轻声安慰他“放松一点，很快就好”，一边狠心发力，把那作孽的东西抽了出来。  
“呜……”  
年轻人发出细弱的哀鸣，脱力般软在了冰冷滑腻的地面上。  
那完蛋玩意儿足有婴儿手臂那么粗，顶端还有个狰狞的蘑菇头，完全不像情趣用品倒更像刑具。朱先生把它拔出来的时候这东西甚至恋恋不舍地发出了“啵”的一声轻响，简直又色情又变态。被堵在年轻人身体里的精液混顺着年轻人的腿根慢慢流出来，随着水流，打着旋最终消失在了地漏里。  
朱先生极为嫌弃地把这东西扔在一边，起身把花洒关了，又给年轻人披上浴巾。他犹豫了一下，还是跪坐在湿冷的地上，从年轻人的背后抱住他，把他揽进了怀里。  
“谢谢。”年轻人没有挣扎更没有拒绝，单薄的身体靠在朱先生身上，还在细细地颤抖。这年轻人前不久刚刚经历了一场惨烈如同虐待的性事，但现在却顺从地枕在朱先生的肩膀上，额角轻轻贴住了朱先生颈侧的皮肤——那是个非常信任且依恋的姿势。  
像是受惊后躲进人类怀里的猫，全身上下的毛都还炸着，却努力地贴紧信任的人，想要汲取一点点的温暖和安心。  
两个人就这么相互依偎着，许久都没有人说话。  
  
过了好一会，朱先生感觉怀里的人终于平复了呼吸，才放软了声音说：“去床上躺会吧。”  
把人送上床，朱先生自然就要打地铺了。  
“我知道你。”  
朱先生把人安置好，起身去准备东西。年轻人裹着朱先生的薄被看他忙活，突然开口道。他的眼角还带着疼出来的一抹红，看着朱先生的时候眼睛里就带了一点闪躲和试探，“美高美的头牌，福乐街远近闻名的老好人。我知道你。”  
“你是个好人，所以我来找你了——我实在是无处可去。”  
朱先生默然。他过于柔软的眉眼和仿佛永远温良的脾气让周围的人笃定，这个男人稳当而可靠，也一定会有求必应。所以受伤的流浪猫在这样一样雨夜选择一头扎进他的怀里，坦露伤口给他看。  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”见朱先生不说话，年轻人垂下头，黯然说。  
福乐街上混的人都狡猾而精明，趋利避害是本能，弯腰低头如吃饭喝水。他曾经对着很多人走心或不走心地说过“对不起”，却从未像今天一样如此渴望得到对方的谅解。  
请你……不要讨厌我。不要觉得我恶心。  
他真诚地向老天许愿，希望老天爷能满足他这一点小小的诉求。  
“没有关系。”  
上天听到了他的祈祷。  
“没有关系的。”朱先生温柔地说，“不是你的错。”


	3. 夏三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

  
老人们都说，猫不如狗，因为猫没良心。  
朱先生深有戚戚焉。  
可不是么。受了伤跑来挠开你家门，哆哆嗦嗦地挤在你怀里，委委屈屈地冲你喵喵叫，哭唧唧地让你治伤，好像你就是它的全世界。你心软把床让给他，自己打地铺，结果第二天睁眼一看，跑了。  
连声“喵”都没留。  
朱先生腰酸背痛地从地上爬起来，对着空荡荡的床叹了口气。  
狗东……啊不，猫东西。  
呸。下次绝对不要理他了。  
猫跑了，生活还是得继续。  
朱先生在美高美工作，主职陪酒，副业保镖。老板冯豆子是龙城冯家的小儿子，去日本逛了一圈就中了邪，回来非要“自力更生、艰苦创业”，从大哥手里扒拉出这家快要关门歇菜的店，改名美高美，做起了“日式风俗店”生意，誓言要为客人们提供“最优质的解压服务”。  
“是风俗店不是风月店！”美高美开业的时候冯老板定下铁律，一心要把这不正经的营生搞得正经起来，简直是酒吧界的一朵奇葩，说得话听上去也很是冠冕堂皇：“美高美陪酒不卖身，都给我记清楚了哈！！！”  
可陪酒也不像是什么正经生意啊冯老板。  
奇葩归奇葩，冯老板做生意倒确实有一套。美高美在冯豆子的手底下焕发了第二春，一时之间声名鹊起，生意红火得让整条酒吧街的同行嫉妒，前来光顾的男宾女客络绎不绝，甚至连续五年夺得“龙城最值得去的酒吧”和“龙城口碑最好的酒吧”两项桂冠，简直是风头无俩，不可思议。  
可能是提供的酒水饮料里掺迷药了吧。  
跑去刺探敌情的同行回来总结道。  
朱先生是美高美的金字招牌，一张俊脸迷倒了酒客万千。据光顾过的客人们说，这位先生笑容甜美声线低沉，听你说话的时候会专注地看着你，回答你问题的时候礼貌又诚恳，一双电眼自带深情buff，没人能在那双眼睛的注视底下坚持过三秒。  
其实只是因为我近视。  
被客人问起“深情电眼”的问题时，朱先生老老实实地回答。  
哎呀呀真是个可爱的男孩子。女酒客被朱先生萌地五迷三道，转头又开了一瓶酒。  
不是掺了迷药才怪呢。  
  
美高美下午六点正式营业，但从早上六点开始，就会陆续有配送车把当天需要的酒水食材送过来。前厅的同事们会轮流值班，跟后勤一块清点查验，接收入库。为了方便进出，后门送货通道的门会一直开着，直到晚上。  
金字招牌也得乖乖值班，这天朱先生跟着后勤的同事们忙活了一上午，终于把晚上要用的东西归置妥当，打算溜去更衣室补个觉。他最近换了张床，还斥巨资买了张据冯豆子说“巨舒服”的床垫，但不知道为什么却总是觉得睡不好，白班上得有点艰难。  
难道是我老了？可我才三十诶。  
朱先生沮丧地想。  
  
美高美的男更衣室不太讲究，铁皮橱子贴墙放一圈，再挡两个在门口充当屏风，中间摆四张大排椅就齐活，不像酒吧倒挺像洗澡堂子。幸亏美高美的男人们都多少还有点讲究，才没把这不讲究的更衣室搞得满是臭脚丫子味和酸汗味。  
这会儿还远不到上班的时候，原本该锁着的更衣室却虚掩着门。朱先生困糊涂了也懒得多想，推门就往里走——就算有人也都是男人，怕什么？  
于是等他大步绕过门口的铁皮柜子，听到屋里悉悉索索的声音时，就晚了。  
美高美的领班叫静姐，是个大美人儿，个头高挑，身段婀娜，上围很是壮观。此刻大美人骑在个男人身上颠簸，酥胸从衣服里跳出来，抖出一片白光。一只手撑在身后一只手掐着静姐细腰耸动的男人看上去个子蛮高，就是有点瘦，白衬衣挂在他身上显得格外空荡。  
那衬衣看着还有点眼熟。  
朱先生此刻也不知道该先怨自己脑子里都是浆糊，还是该先恨自己腿太长步子迈得太大。他在美高美呆了五年，虽然冯豆子命令禁止情色交易，但却管不着客人们喝多了来一发，二楼的包房甚至就是专门为此准备的。朱先生自己也不止一次撞破过这种春色无边的成人节目，知道最体面的办法就是假装什么都没看到，悄悄退出去就好。  
但他没有动。  
在更衣室里颠鸾倒凤的男女捣出一片粘腻的水声，听着都让人脸红。静姐小声问了那男人几句什么，好像得到了有趣的回答，咯咯笑着亲了男人额头一下，像是在哄小孩。男人大概被她笑得有些羞恼，赌气一样用力冲撞起来。  
“哈啊……”静姐被男人顶得两眼迷乱，勾住男人的脖子细细呻吟，声音颤抖而绵长，像是把小钩子一样，却勾不住朱先生的心。他死死地盯着男人的背影，眼睛里带上了一点不知名的怒火。  
“……嗯……不行……慢一点……嗯~~！”静姐终于满脸潮红，全身颤抖着慢慢伏在男人肩膀上。她轻笑着去舔男人的耳郭，一抬眼正看见站在门口的朱先生。不愧是美高美的大领班，就算被同事当面欣赏了活春宫也能丝毫不慌，甚至还能慵懒地朝朱先生打个招呼：  
“小朱来啦。”  
背对着朱先生的男人后背一僵，转头看了朱先生一眼，露出张俊俏的脸。  
好嘛，果然是某个没良心的。  
朱先生僵硬地站在原地，不知道该如何是好。  
“今天就这样吧。”静姐笑眯眯地拍拍年轻人的肩膀，起身从他腿上下来，当着两个大老爷们的面慢条斯理地整理衣服妆容。年轻人点头，也不管还硬着的下身，粗暴地一把扯下用过的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，又去捡扔在地上的大裤衩。  
“小孩儿脾气。”静姐笑眯眯地看他赌气般的动作，变魔术般变出来几张钞票塞给他，想一想又抽出张新的红票子，叠一叠放进年轻人的衬衣口袋里。  
“收好了，自己留着。别那么没出息。”静姐拍拍年轻人的胸口，语气像是哄孩子，眼神儿却一直往朱先生身上飘。  
不知道为什么，朱先生总觉得静姐那眼神别有深意。  
静姐收拾好自己，步履款款地带着一阵香风飘走了。留下来的两个人占据了房间的对角线，一个低头搓衣角，一个瞪着眼像傻子。  
这是场再明显不过的交易。让朱先生惊讶的并不是静姐大白天的跟人打炮，也不是静姐才是嫖客这件事。  
他盯着年轻人身上那件明显不合身的白衬衣，脑子里的第一反应是：  
他竟然穿着我的衬衣在跟别人做爱。  
美高美要穿工装，统一的白衬衣黑马甲配蝴蝶领结。冯豆子嫌那衣服太难看会糟蹋朱先生的美貌，给朱先生重新置办了行头。那件贝壳扣的衬衣是最早的一批之一，虽然有点旧了，但质量很好，穿在身上挺括但舒服。  
年轻人低头搓衣角，朱先生的衬衣套在他身上明显不合身，显得空空荡荡地。衣摆遮住了他劲瘦的腰肢，但光线从他身后的窗户里射进来，偷偷描绘出令人心动的曲线。  
沉默在更衣室里蔓延。  
“咳，那个……”朱先生的语言缓慢重启，他清了清嗓子试图打破这奇怪的沉默，把年轻人吓了一跳。他像受惊的小猫一样飞快地抬头看了朱先生一眼，又满脸心虚地埋下头去，盯着自己脚尖前面直径十公分的地面不肯动弹了。  
得，朱先生的大脑又宕机三秒。  
见过闯了祸乖乖蹲在你面前认错的猫吗？睁着大眼睛看你，满脸的委屈巴巴，好像犯错误的是你，应该承认错误的是你一样。哪怕你明知他下次还敢，这次还是会信了他的“我错了”。  
不能这样子。  
“你……你……好……”朱先生坚强地再次开口，却差点咬了自己的舌头，如果有没话找话专项考评的话，朱先生不及格没跑。  
“嗯。”年轻人糊里糊涂地就应，不走脑子第一名。他明显一副没什么话好跟朱先生讲的样子，却又倔强地站在那儿不肯走，也不知道脑子里都在想什么。  
“嗐，我是想问，你身上的伤好点了吗？”朱先生自暴自弃放弃抢救自己，说话反倒利索起来。他想起年轻人那满身的伤，语气不由自主地软了下来，刚刚堵在胸口毫无原由的怒气也不知道去了哪里，“第二天你走得急，药没拿走。后来自己买药涂了吗？”  
说好的下次不理他呢。  
“嗯。”年轻人非常有原则地继续用单音节回答他。今天年轻人抓了头发，把稍微有点长的刘海都拢到后面，露出了光洁的额头，也露出了深邃的眉眼。他确实是个非常英俊的小伙子，鼻梁高而挺，显得眼窝很深，唇瓣饱满而丰润，唇角还有一颗小小的痣。有缕头发不知道是有意还是无意地落了下来，随着年轻人的动作晃来晃去，像是羽毛一样撩在了朱先生的心尖上。  
朱先生觉得心里痒痒的。他想揉揉年轻人的头发，想捏一捏年轻人的耳珠，甚至想摸一摸年轻人的嘴唇。  
做爱的时候她亲他了吗？  
他的嘴唇软吗？  
朱先生不合时宜地心想。   
也许是眼神暴露了些什么，年轻人不自在地拽了拽领口，重心从左脚挪到右脚，又从右脚换回左脚，循环往复，乐此不疲，像是其中有无尽的乐趣。过了好一会，像是终于在这单调幼稚的游戏里攒足了勇气，他抿了抿嘴唇，把原本就丰润的唇瓣舔得亮晶晶地，然后说：  
“对不起。”  
每次见面，我好像都在道歉。年轻人茫然地心想。他会不会觉得我很没诚意？  
但是除了“对不起”三个字，他好像也不知道该对朱先生说什么。上次他贸然闯入了朱先生的家，朱先生帮了他，甚至从某种程度上温柔地抚慰了他。但他却趁朱先生熟睡的时候偷偷溜走，都没有对朱先生说一声“谢谢”。而现在，他站在朱先生面前，身上还套着朱先生的衬衣。  
他发现了吗？会生气吗？  
他们之间离得很近。但好像又隔得很远很远。  
“嗯？”朱先生下意识地向前跨了一步，像是没听清楚年轻人的话，又像是要把年轻人抓到手里去。年轻人被他吓了一跳，小小地退了一步，像是被惊醒了一般匆匆地避开朱先生，擦着他溜走了，像是一只轻盈又灵活的猫。  
没人提那件白衬衣的事。


	4. 秋一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

人跑了，衬衣自然无处追讨，被按上了“无故丢失”的罪名。  
好冤枉。  
冯老板是个假公济私的好老板，大手一挥给朱先生批了笔不菲的置装费，让朱先生好好打扮打扮自己，甚至还提供了服装顾问服务。  
“买买买，看上什么买什么！”冯老板上身穿件艳光四射的宫廷风短袖T恤，下身套着条夏威夷风休闲长裤，一头圆寸染出个不知黄绿的荧光色，晃着两条大白胳膊走位风骚，“别跟我客气！赤橙黄绿青蓝紫，一二三四五六七，不买对的就买贵的！哎，你要是觉得七件不够，咱就买它个十二星座十二属相！哎服务员，拿那件儿金色亮片儿的给我哥试试，那适合他！”  
服务员对着这位土老板又嫌弃又谄媚，一张脸扭出八个表情，万一扭出点问题来也不知道给不给算工伤。  
“……”朱先生对着他满头的大草原，不是太想说话。  
礼貌地拒绝了服务员为自己拿来的那件辣眼小背心，朱先生跟冯豆子闲磕牙，“福乐街的人你都熟吗？”  
“还行，一般般。”审美被嫌弃，冯豆子有点受打击，瘫在商店里的沙发上恹恹地答。  
“有个年轻人，挺高，嘴边有个小痣，你认识吗？”朱先生再接再厉，旁敲侧击地打听年轻人的事情。  
“有点印象，不熟。”想了一下，突然冯豆子像是被针扎了一下突然弹起来，满脸严肃地说，“你打听这个干吗？？”  
“我跟你说，福乐街上的人都不是什么好东西，你可小心点儿。这人干什么了？跟着你了？具体长什么样儿？我让小程子去查查……”冯豆子看上去没心没肺，实际上却是个讲义气的。五年前遇到朱先生的时候他说“我罩着你”，直到今天也仍然说得出做得到。  
朱先生被他的紧张搞得又感动又好笑，安抚了半天才总算是把这件事揭过去。  
  
商场逛一圈，衣服买回来。  
果不其然凑齐了十二件。  
一打挺括的白衬衣，一件一件挂在衣橱里，再加上之前的，活像摆摊儿卖衣服的。  
冯豆子绝倒，举着大拇指夸朱先生：“哥，你绝了。”他指着一水儿白衬衣痛心疾首地恨铁不成钢：“冯老板亲自拨冗陪你买衣服，你最后就买回来十二件一模一样的衬衣！！这是对我时尚眼光和审美水平的羞辱！！朱玉龙你不觉得自己有点儿叛逆吗？？”  
“没你叛逆。”而且也没有一模一样。朱先生懒得理他，乎撸一把冯老板的头毛，收拾收拾上班。  
后来没过多久，朱先生的衬衣又丢了。  
早先“无故丢失”的贝壳扣衬衣挂回橱子里，新买的小立领不见了踪影。再后来小立领悄悄回来，领口描了金线的又偷偷溜走了。朱先生不是个心细如发的人，偷衣服的小贼又太过狡猾，一时之间倒也没人发现。那小贼把衣服拿走，穿几天洗干净了再偷偷送回来，简直是在跟朱先生共享衣柜。  
朱先生捏着衬衣，看着胸口上明显新印上去的唇印偷笑。  
幼不幼稚。  
这件衣服前不久弄脏了。来喝酒的客人把一枚唇印留在了朱先生上臂的位置——好吧，其实是女客人原本想要揩油，谁料到一头栽进朱先生怀里的角度不太对，只能把原本想印在胸口的唇印抹在了胳膊上。  
“哎呀呀，真是不好意思。”偷袭不成的酒客捂着嘴巴笑，明显地喝多了。朱先生也不能真的跟喝醉的女生计较，只能无奈地摇摇头，低声温柔地说：“没关系。”  
没想到过几天拿出来打算洗，唇印自己会跑不说，衣服还学会了自己清洁。  
朱先生闻闻明显不一样的洗衣粉味，一不小心笑得有点灿烂。  
说好的建国之后不许成精呢。  
  
时间就那么不紧不慢地往前走。朱先生还是美高美人见人爱的“头牌”，哪怕被一众酒客围着调戏也温柔又得体，戴着笑脸迎来送往，偶尔暴躁的时候就抓着冯豆子蹂躏一顿权当解压。  
路灯底下吞云吐雾的年轻人，却是好久都没再见过了。  
朱先生后来曾经向静姐也打听过那年轻人。风情万种的领班撩撩头发，甩给朱先生一个白眼：“我不知道。他干嘛的？你上次不都看见了吗？？想问他的事儿？？那你去找他啊，找我干嘛？？我哪儿知道？？”静姐的态度刻薄又烦躁，传说中自带深情buff的电眼对她完全没有作用。  
静姐深吸一口手中的烟，仰头缓缓地吐进空气，冷着脸赶人：“不知道不知道不知道，该干嘛干嘛去！”  
你不知道才怪。  
朱先生看着她跟年轻人如出一辙的动作心想。  
  
静姐不说，朱先生也没办法。他私底下让小程子帮自己打听了几次，也没什么结果。  
糊里糊涂地，龙城的夏天就结束了。  
  
朱先生没想到能在家门口再见到年轻人。  
这次坐在门口的年轻人比夏天那时候要好一点，最起码没搞得自己满身是泥，衣服干干净净整整齐齐，人也清醒着，只是脸色苍白地吓人，额头满是冷汗，把刘海黏成一缕一缕。  
“生病了？”他伸手去摸年轻人的额头，不出所料地摸到一手冰冷的汗，还有高到仿佛要起飞的体温。  
“嗯。”不知道是不是烧糊涂了，尽管年轻人的表情还是那么平静淡定，眼神却又软又嗲。他下意识地在朱先生掌心里蹭蹭，轻声问：“可不可以在你家借住几天？我没有地方可以去。”  
原来不是我的错觉，这家伙真的很像只猫。  
掌心被蹭得有点痒的时候，朱先生心想。  
撒娇轻车熟路，求助理直气壮，肚皮能不能摸得看猫爷心情。  
能怎么办，宠着呗。  
“你不就是因为我不会拒绝所以才来找我么。”朱先生无奈地伸手去拉年轻人。几个月没见，年轻人并没有胖一点，反而好像更瘦了，细细的胳膊握在手里软绵绵的。“你都说我是好人了。”  
“进去吧。”钥匙哗啦啦作响，朱先生把人拉过来推进门，“不过先说好，你得打地铺。”朱先生一副记仇的模样，声音却是温柔的。  
年轻人乖乖点头。  
“还有。”他像是想起什么有趣的事情一样，突然把一双桃花眼笑成了月牙，“上次衬衣胸口没洗干净，下次注意。”  
原来他早就知道，是谁偷偷拿了他的衣服，又偷偷挂回去，是谁那么幼稚，是谁成了精。  
“好。”年轻人咬了咬下唇，良久才不甘心地低声应道。  
最初的几天年轻人病得厉害。不能去医院，福乐街的半吊子大夫来看了好多次，每次都说没事，吃了药烧退下去就好了。可体温勉强降下去，过不了多久就又开始往上爬，把年轻人烧成一块红碳。朱先生怕一不留神把人烧成个小傻子，只好请了假，在家不分昼夜地守着。多数时候年轻人都会因为高烧而昏睡，嘴唇爆起细白的皮，喂水也喝不下去。偶尔他醒过来，就睁着一双乌溜溜的眼睛偷看朱先生，即便被发现了也毫无愧疚，面无表情，理直气壮，薄薄的脸皮儿从嘴角一直红到耳朵边上。  
烧得太急太狠的时候朱先生把人脱光了擦酒精降温，年轻人身上的伤似乎直到现在也没有要好的迹象，全身青青紫紫叠着黄黄绿绿，像开了染坊，又丑又可怜。还有时候这只病猫烧糊涂了就开始小声呜咽，闭着眼睛泪水像开了闸一样地流，把一张俊脸哭得乱七八糟，全然不见当初忍痛的气概。烧难受了哭，伤口疼了哭，连手脚摆的姿势不舒服都要哭，一边哭还一边叽叽咕咕骂小话，谁都听不懂。  
气死个人。  
只有偶尔、偶尔的那么几次，年轻人在睡梦中不安地动来动去，朱先生去握他的手掌，他会小声但清晰地喊他：  
“哥哥。”  
简直拿他毫无办法。  
朱先生爬上床，把缩在一角的人揽在怀里，像哄小孩一样拍拍这病猫。年轻人沉在朱先生怀里，终于安静下来，鼻息滚烫，眉目却安静。  
还是大床舒服，睡两个人都不挤。  
后来年轻人终于渐渐地好了起来，不再需要朱先生整夜整夜地守着。  
再后来年轻人康复了，也成了朱先生家的常客。他常常会三更半夜偷偷流进朱先生的家，把自己塞进朱先生的怀里，贴着他的胸口打着小呼噜沉沉睡去，像极了亲人的流浪猫。  
可他自始至终都没告诉过朱先生自己叫什么名字。  
朱先生觉得自己是不在意的。  
好像也没什么立场去在意。  
毕竟流浪猫只是临时寄居在人类脚边而已，并没有把人类当成自己的主人。  
年轻人也一样。


	5. 秋二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

朱先生的衬衣上总会是会沾着各种各样的气味。  
苦涩的烟味、辛辣的酒味、馥郁的香水味……  
要非常仔细地去分辨，才能闻到那被层层掩盖着的的、朱先生特有的、安宁又沉静的木头香气。  
洗过就没有了。  
他第一次去偷衣服的时候被静姐抓了个正着。  
年轻热撬锁的技术十分不过关，不快，不准，也不稳。静姐路过的时候发现了他，把这个小贼堵在男更衣室的门口。已经不再年轻的女人仍然很好看，也仍然像他记忆中那样温柔。这个女人一直照顾他、教导他，在他饿得受不了的时候给他煮很难吃的小馄饨，在他被打得遍体鳞伤的时候告诉他挨打要怎么保护自己的内脏。  
而现在，这个女人还帮他偷朱先生的衣服。  
当然，她也嫖他。  
他用身体作为交换条件，换到了两把钥匙。  
一把更衣室的钥匙。  
一把朱先生的更衣柜钥匙。  
朱先生的衣服穿在他身上有点大，但他觉得正好。那会让他想起第一次在朱先生家，他给自己的那个拥抱。  
有一点小心翼翼，有一点心疼，甚至还带着一点讨好，仿佛自己是谁的珍宝。  
很温柔，也很温暖。  
让人留恋。  
  
福乐街鱼龙混杂，藏污纳垢，什么人都有，也什么东西都有——没爹娘的孩子，没儿女的老人、脑子不灵光的痴子，看破红尘的流浪汉……  
当然这里也少不了骗子、小偷、乞丐、流氓和，娼妓  
他是其中之一。  
居无定所，男女不忌，给钱就行。  
福乐街上男男女女，几乎都光顾过他。  
他害怕朱先生知道，内心却又隐秘地希望朱先生知道。  
但他从没想过，会是以这种方式。  
龙城的秋天很美。太阳不再像夏天一样火辣辣地能晒掉人一层皮，也不会像冬天一样阴阳怪气地亮却不暖和，而是暖洋洋地晒在身上，很温柔。  
就像朱先生。  
年轻人沿着墙根像猫咪一样追着太阳跑，冷不防被人从后面勒着腰一把抱住。  
“小贱人，想我没？”是曾经光顾过他的“客人”。  
有生意上门了。  
“想个屁。”他被男人压在墙上扒衣服，笑得懒洋洋的，“带套子，不然不做。”  
“妈的，还挺讲究。”男人嫌麻烦，却还是掏出东西戴上。  
“真讲究的得开房。”他跟男人调笑，眼睛里却没什么笑意。  
男人猴急地把他翻个个儿，拉开他的大腿去摸索那湿润的小穴。他无可无不可地背靠在墙上，眼神乱飘，心不在焉，偶尔哼两声敷衍。  
然后他就看到了站在不远处的朱先生。  
算上静姐那次，这是第二次朱先生撞见他“工作”了。  
  
朱先生觉得自己是个变态。  
他像个偷窥狂一样站在阴暗的角落里，看着年轻人被粗鲁地一把按在墙上，幕天席地地被侵犯。年轻人的裤子被男人扯掉，露出白花花的大腿，那么刺眼。  
愤怒不知道从哪里烧起来，烧得他心肝脾肺都在痛。理智告诉他自己毫无理由毫无立场，却像给这把火浇了一桶油，让它烧得更旺。  
算上静姐那次，这是他第二次碰见年轻人……“工作”。  
是的，他明明早就知道年轻人是做什么的。  
可他仍然愤怒。  
  
他看见了。  
年轻人垂下眼睛。朱先生的眼睛是褐色的，如果迎着光的话会像琥珀一样透明。  
  
他看见他了。  
那年轻人的眸子看过来，带着一点潮湿的水汽，却冰冷而毫无感情。  
  
他看见了。  
年轻人挂在男人身上。男人扩张做得潦草，挤进身体里的手指头不客气地抠挖，粗糙的手指和坚硬的指甲划得他很痛。他忍不住呻吟。  
  
他看见他了。  
那年轻人难耐地呻吟，声音又软又甜。他说话的声音其实低沉而动听，可叫起来却像只小猫那样软。  
  
他看见了。  
年轻人咬住唇，忍受男人的侵入。男人的动作很粗鲁，技术也不怎么样，除了弄得他很疼以外，并没有给他半分快感。  
  
他看见他了。  
那年轻人挂在男人身上，被顶得一耸一耸。年轻人的唇丰润而饱满，唇边带着一颗小痣，勾起来的时候那么性感。而现在年轻人紧紧咬住下唇，把唇瓣咬得失去了血色。  
  
他看见了。  
年轻人觉得有点冷。秋天就是这样的，扯掉太阳这层温柔的面纱，另一面其实是跟冬天一样无情的冷。  
男人的呻吟像是一只野兽，喷出的热气落在耳边，带着让人难以忍受的湿热。年轻人突然有点好奇，朱先生在床上会发出什么样的声音呢？他平时说话的声音很温柔，害羞的时候会有一点点结巴，让人忍不住想用“可爱”去形容他。  
年轻认不着边际的胡思乱想，渐渐红了眼眶。  
他……看见了啊……  
其实他早就知道自己见不得光、上不得台面，可这是他第一次如此深刻地认识到这一点。  
深刻到令人心肝俱裂，痛不欲生。  
年轻人闭上眼睛。  
朱先生的眼睛里总是盛着一汪温柔，带着笑意，带着惊讶，带着心痛，带着关心。可现在那双眼睛离他那么远，他什么都看不清。他不想记住此刻朱先生的样子，却又忍不住去回想。  
对不起。  
年轻人心想。  
  
男人抽插的动作越来越快，年轻人知道他快射了，就推推他肩膀叫他出去。男人明白他的意思，却还是忍不住埋在他身体里用力冲撞。  
“差不多就得了，不好清理。”年轻人打着精神应付男人，用力捏着他的肩膀催促，“赶紧的。”  
“嘿你个贱人，老子花钱办事儿还没办完呢。”男人不满意地嘟囔着，把自己仍然硬着的阴茎抽了出来，又不死心地往年轻人臀缝里蹭。  
“翻脸了啊。”年轻人说着翻脸却带着笑，唇角的小痣勾得人心神荡漾。他懒洋洋地伸手握住男人的孽根来回搓了几把，就让男人全身一哆嗦射在了套子里，然后戏谑地捏了捏那团东西：“再说我哪次没让你如愿了？？”  
“小骚货。”男人爽了，恨恨地骂他又拿他没办法，只能嘴上发狠：“早晚操开了你。”他提好裤子，从口袋里掏出一把零钱扔给年轻人，匆匆地走了。  
“我等着啊。”把满手的粘液抹在男人裤子上擦干净，捏着那把钱挥手，惫懒地说，“慢走不送啊。”  
他腿有点软，只能靠着墙慢慢站直，好让自己不要那么狼狈。腿根很痛，留在身体里的润滑剂也让他很不舒服。性事于他而言从来都不是什么令人愉悦的事情，只不过是吃饭的工具罢了，他也从未在这件事上得到过半分善待。  
  
他低着头靠墙站了好一会。  
有脚步声轻轻地响起来，咚，咚，咚。  
敲在他的心尖上生疼。  
有人在他面前停了下来。  
年轻人抬头，看见朱先生皱着眉头的脸。  
“回家吧。”朱先生说。  
年轻人默然不语。他一直居无定所，只要有片瓦遮头，睡在哪儿都一样。这是第一次，有人说，回家吧。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他们都已经默认那间小屋是“家”了。  
  
一直到吃晚饭，朱先生身上的低气压都没有散。即便隔着老远，年轻人也能感受到朱先生身上那蓬勃的怒意。他知道朱先生的愤怒从何而来，却又好像并不明白那愤怒因何而起。  
他是不是觉得我很脏？是不是很后悔把我带回家？是不是……是不是……  
……是不是吃完这顿饭他就会把我赶出去，不要我了？  
年轻人嚼着嘴里的面，突然感到一阵恐慌。  
不，不要。  
骂我一顿也好，哪怕打我一顿都行。别这样赶我走。  
撒娇有用吗？？应该可以的吧？那装可怜呢？？朱先生心肠那么软，会管用的吧？？  
可万一要是不管用呢？该怎么办？那我就耍赖？？要不要提前做点小动作？？  
哭呢？哭会有用吗？我要不要提前挤点眼泪出来？？？？  
可万一……哭也没用呢？  
年轻人抱着碗胡思乱想眼神乱飘，朱先生却沉默着一句话都不说。两个人吃完饭，朱先生收拾好碗筷，又郑重其事地重新坐回到年轻人面前，这才开口打算跟他好好聊聊。  
“你……”朱先生一开口，一直垂着头的年轻人就吓得一抖。朱先生叹了口气，年轻人就飞快地抬眼他一眼。  
又来了。  
那种“我错了”的眼神。  
“其实我一直都想问，为什么？”朱先生被那小心翼翼又战战兢兢的一眼看得彻底没了脾气，心到底是软了下来。然而胸膛里那把火仍然熊熊燃烧着，狰狞地叫嚣。朱先生努力压住自己的火气，尽量平静地问。  
“你一个大小伙子，有手有脚，为什么……要做这个？”  
  
年轻人想象中的盛怒并没有到来。  
到来的是比愤怒更可怕的质问。  
朱先生的问题像一把长剑，从胸口刺进去，从后背穿出来，将他狠狠地钉在名为“耻辱”的柱子上。  
年轻人觉得自己胸口有点冷。  
有手有脚，为什么要做这个？  
他不知道该怎么回答。  
小时候男人们扒光他的衣服侵犯他，前前后后反反复复地去弄他。他哭着说不要，说很痛，却没有人停下来，也不会有人问他为什么要做这个。长大一点之后他的模样开始变得硬朗，就渐渐有女人来找他，骑在他的身上晃来晃去，放荡又妖娆。但好在女人们总是比男人要温柔一些，不会把他弄得那么痛，他就无可无不可。可也没有谁问他为什么要做这个。  
再后来，他慢慢抽条、长大、站在街上揽客。  
男男女女，来来往往。  
开始有人指着他说，你看，这么个大小伙子，有手有脚，干点什么不行，为什么要做这个。  
但他们好像也并不是真的想要得到一个答案。  
这句话，往往出现在他们指着他说他下贱、说他躺着就把钱赚了、说他肮脏之后。  
  
而现在，朱先生坐在他面前，满脸严肃地问：  
你为什么要做这个？？  
他不知道该怎么回答。  
他也在嫌你下贱，嫌你脏呢。心里有个声音恶毒地说。  
年轻人舔舔嘴唇，把想好的撒娇耍赖装可怜都抛在脑后，突然呛声道：  
“与你无关。”  
朱先生一愣。  
“你早就知道我是干什么的。而且，”年轻人用那种平静的、淡定的、甚至冷漠的语气，缓缓地说：  
“我做什么，管你什么事？？  
  
“与我无关？！”朱先生重慢慢地重复了一遍，突然觉得自己很可笑。  
这小子说得没错，还真的是不管他的事。他跟这个年轻人不过是萍水相逢，年轻人信任他依赖他，他就觉得自己对年轻人有了责任。可如果不是年轻人当初来找他，那他们之间根本不会有任何交集。  
甚至，年轻人今天从这个门出去了，他都不知道该去哪里找他。  
更甚至，年轻人连自己的名字，都没告诉过他。  
确实，不管，他事。  
  
“管、我、什、么、事？！”心里那团火突然爆炸开，以他的五脏六腑为燃料，噼里啪啦地燃烧着他的理智。朱先生起身咬着后槽牙一字一句地重复着年轻人的话，突然暴怒地抬脚踹翻了凳子。  
“你满身是伤奄奄一息地躺在我家门口的时候，想没想过与我无关？？你烧成傻子一样拉着我哭着叫我哥哥的时候，想没想过与我无关？？你半夜爬窗进来偷着挤到我怀里的时候，想没想过，与我无关？！”  
那火灼烧着他，让那双平日里总是带着笑意的桃花眼变成了两团愤怒的岩浆，烧得两个人都生疼。  
“那你穿着我的衣服，跟别人滚在一起的时候，又想没想过哪怕一秒：管我什么事？？？”  
不是。  
不是的。  
朱先生听见一个声音在心里说。他的愤怒毫无理由，也毫无根基。他说的这一切在愤怒的掩饰下字字句句都像石子一般砸在地上，但他心里最清楚，它们是多么的脆弱。  
他根本没有理由、也没有资格生气。  
年轻人说的才是对的。  
他早就知道年轻人的“职业”。  
他也明白，其实一切，都不管他的事。  
他只是嫉妒。  
冯豆子警告过自己，连静姐也曾隐晦地提醒过自己。年轻人是福乐街上随处可见的那类人，纵情放浪，只求及时行乐。  
不值得动心。  
可他还是一脚踏了进去。  
他容许年轻人侵入自己的生活，放纵年轻人偷走自己的衣服，默认自己的小屋也是年轻人的家……他上晚班的时候会给年轻人留一口热饭，回家的时候会记得给年轻人带水果，甚至早早地找借口换掉单人床，期望年轻人再来的时候能睡得稍微舒服一点……  
他对一切毫无所察。  
他对一切甘之如饴。  
他把这只一头扎进自己怀里的流浪猫视若珍宝。  
他想把这个年轻人据为己有。  
只有这个理由。唯有这个理由。  
才能够解释他此刻的怒火。  
而年轻人说，与你无关。  
怎么可能，与我无关。  
  
朱：猫东西，你没有心！！  
白：喵~


	6. 秋三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

年轻人呆呆地看着朱先生，似乎被朱先生吓着了。  
朱先生话里的感情太过浓烈炽热，他似懂非懂，怕上前一步却会错了意落得个自作多情的下场，又怕后退一步让那颗滚烫的心掉在地上。他只能呆着愣着，装作没听到、装作没听清、装作没听懂。  
朱先生看着面无表情的年轻人，突然感到前所未有的疲惫。  
“我就是养只阿猫阿狗，掏心掏肺地养了这么长时间，也会对我摇摇尾巴了。”他捂住脸，掩去通红的眼眶，却盖不住哽咽的声音。  
“白易，你都没有心的吗？”  
话还含在嘴里朱先生就知道自己叫出了年轻人的名字，想要吞回去却已经来不及。  
可年轻人从来、从来都没有告诉过自己，他叫什么。  
他自暴自弃地叹了口气，去看年轻人的反应。  
年轻人缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，似乎在困惑为什么朱先生会知道了自己的名字。  
  
猫这种东西啊，没有心，养不熟。  
朱先生看着年轻人懵懂的脸，心里的火突然熄灭了。  
  
名字这种东西，其实是有魔力的。我与你郑重其事地互相介绍自己，互相告知彼此姓名，从此以后就与你有了联系。  
而我未曾告诉过你我的名字，等有朝一日我离开了，对你而言就只是一个无名氏而已。或许你会记得我，但却并不会太过挂念。  
但如果有人，偷偷地、偷偷地，打听到了你的名字呢？  
那他一定很在乎你。  
  
喜欢是什么呢。  
喜欢啊，是想到他就会觉得很开心，看到他会更开心。  
是受伤的时候也会信任他依赖他。  
是不由自主地想要跟他回家。  
而爱呢。  
爱又是什么呢。  
是哪怕在万丈红尘中打滚，把一颗心炼得刀枪不入，学会了迎来送往八风不动，却还是忍不住把温柔缱绻给他，把心细如发给他，把宽和包容给他。  
情不知所起，一往而深。  
有人懵懂不自知，有人早就一脚踏进去。  
  
“我……”过了许久，年轻人似乎终于组织好了语言，喃喃开口，“对不起。”  
又是这三个字。他心想。我对他说了那么多对不起，果然每一次都毫无诚意。  
“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”年轻人说。  
有人一身泥，有人披彩衣*。他对朱先生其实别有用心图谋不轨，却没想到朱先生却还给他满腔温良善意，是他前半生从未尝过的甜。  
朱先生把一颗心剖出来给他，可他满身污秽，泥足深陷，该拿什么来回应他那颗滚烫的心脏？  
或许他说的对，我……确实没有心啊。  
年轻人茫然地心想。  
  
“你既然知道我叫什么，那你也应该打听过了，我是谁，我是干什么的。”他惨然一笑，努力地把眼泪逼回去，“我是在福乐街上长起来的。”  
他像是在回答朱先生的问题，也是在逃避朱先生的问题。  
福乐街这个地方，虽然名字里有“福”也有“乐”，但是很显然，住在这条街上的人，大多数既没福气，也不喜乐。普通人活在阳光底下，哪怕再潦倒也落不进泥沼里，而泥沼里的人，无论一生再怎么挣扎，也极少有人能触到半线光明。这里藏着太多普通人难以想象的黑暗和肮脏，普通人只是“住在”这里而已，跟另外那群人隔着透明的鸿沟，看不见，也无法逾越。在福乐街，恃强凌弱是基本法则，趋利避害是生存的本能，自私冷漠刻在骨子里，奸诈狡猾流淌在血液里，想好好活下去，就必须时刻警惕。  
这条街上没有人会把满身都是“麻烦”两个字的陌生人随随便便带回家，如果有，那也早就被吞得渣都不剩。  
朱先生没被福乐街吞得渣都不剩，不是他运气好碰见了白易，而是他运气好，有冯豆子罩着。  
当年冯豆子开着那辆骚包到人尽皆知的跑车把人送进福乐街，拍着胸膛对朱先生保证说“跟着我赚大钱”“豆子哥罩着你”，那副恶霸模样不是做给朱先生看，也不是为了让大家看看冯家有多嚣张。  
他是在敲打福乐街上的魑魅魍魉，警告他们朱先生这个人是冯家二爷罩着的，谁都别动歪脑筋。  
所以朱先生在这条街上安安稳稳地住了五年。  
渐渐地有流言传出，说住在小白楼的朱先生身后有大靠山，是不得了的人，是硬茬子，不能惹。  
年轻人信了。  
于是他怀着一点不可告人的心思，一头扎进了朱先生的怀里。  
他想得到庇佑和救赎。  
“我没有父母，没有兄弟。没户口，自然没上过学、也不认识几个字。没文化、没技术，甚至连力气都没有。”白易自嘲般举起自己细瘦的胳膊给朱先生看，“十二岁那年有人把我脱光了操我，说我下贱，说我天生就是干这个的。我走上这条路，顺理成章”  
年轻人笑笑，装出满不在乎的样子，眼眶却红了。  
“我也不想干这个，可没人能给我指条明路。”  
“你问我为什么要做这一行。因为我除了做这一行以外，不知道该做什么，也不知道能做什么。”  
“可我得活下去。”  
他不过是路边的野草，努力地扒着地皮想要活去而已，却仍然根茎浅薄,活得艰难，随便谁都能把他连根拔起。  
“福乐街是个吃人的地方。你有冯豆子罩着，我没有你的好运气。”  
其实我一生的好运气都用来遇见你，可惜我没有足够的运气去拥有你。  
“我来找你不仅仅是因为你是个好人。我是想勾引你，想傍着你，想求你把我带出去。”  
可惜朱先生只是个普通人，自己尚且满身潦倒，哪里有余裕去救他呢。  
“我哪知道，你也不过跟我一样，是个泥潭里打滚的人呢。”他红着眼眶说得艰难，有一滴眼泪终于落了下来。  
朱先生只是个普通人。  
普通到那么耀眼。  
他原本靠近了，想沾这人一分光。  
可他哪里想得到，自己竟然求来了一捧光芒。  
他捧着这光芒不知所错。  
“对不起。”  
对不起……哥哥。  
  
没有人说话。  
年轻人低下头，耳边只有朱先生逐渐平缓下来的呼吸声，和自己断断续续的抽泣声。他不敢抬头，他怕面对朱先生那双深情的眼睛，也怕那双眼睛不再深情。  
不该这么说的。年轻人突然开始后悔。我不该这么说的。我该对他说“谢谢你”，对他说“对不起我以后不会了”，对他说……  
对他说，我喜欢你。  
他活了二十二年，这是人生头一遭，有人捧着颗热气腾腾的心塞给他。可他不仅不领情、不珍惜，反而一把摔到了地上。  
多疼啊。  
年轻人用力闭上眼睛，想忍住自己的眼泪。可眼泪却不听话，像是有了自己的意识一样往外流。  
我怎么了。  
年轻人茫然地想。   
我……为什么这么难过？  
真难看啊。  
真难看。  
难看就难看吧。反正更难看的样子也不是没被看到过。  
再说这有可能是自己最后一次能在他面前哭了。  
年轻人想。  
  
还是没有人说话。  
但有人慢慢、慢慢地走近了，把年轻人轻轻地、轻轻地，抱在了怀里。  
是温暖的、温柔的，带着一点安宁沉静的木头香气的怀抱。  
“没有关系的。”他的哥哥说。“不是你的错。”  
  
  
*（原句是“有人住高楼，有人在深沟，有人光万丈，有人一身锈；世人千万种，浮云莫去求，斯人若彩虹，遇上方知有”，出自电影怦然心动）


	7. 冬一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

有的人啊，没原则。气呼呼地吃醋，对方哭一哭就心软。  
有的猫啊，没良心。缩在人怀里哭花了脸，睡一觉起来又不见了。  
朱先生找了一天，愣是没找着人，连猫尾巴都没摸着。  
我看上的野猫不跟我回家还老往外跑怎么办，在线等挺急的。  
  
没办法，朱先生只能一边偷偷让小程子去找，一边再去问静姐。  
静姐今天休班，难得不用化妆没贴眼睫毛，白眼翻得更加熟练且流畅。她已经不再年轻了，卸了妆之后眼角的皱纹更加清晰，却无损于她的美貌——那是被岁月和世事洗礼过后更加沉郁安宁的美丽。静姐年轻时也曾有过一段传奇般的经历，为人颇有点旧时代的江湖侠气，又在福乐街住了许多年，冯豆子把她找来，其实也有镇场子的意思——毕竟朱先生再美貌，有些事也总归处理不了不是。  
经过风雨见过场面，这意味着……静姐这个人，很难缠。  
她夹着一只薄荷烟吞云吐雾，对于朱先生的任何问题，都只有三个字“不知道”，嘴里的烟恨不能喷朱先生一脸。  
静姐其实不太喜欢朱先生。  
可不是么，她从小喂大的猫——好吧就算是野猫——说变心就变心，说跟人跑就跟人跑，换谁不生气不嫉妒啊。  
而这人竟然还敢堂而皇之地跑来质问自己猫去哪儿了，简直大胆。  
大胆的朱先生努力压下心里的焦躁和不安，尽量心平气和地跟静姐说话。  
“你烦不烦啊，我都说了不知道不知道，你自己把人弄丢了就跑来问我，哪有这样的道理？”静姐暴躁地把烟摔到地上，尖尖的红指甲戳上朱先生的脑门，“你们年轻人厚，真的很有意思，一个大早上就跑来擂门，另外一个明明是来求人的还这种态度。朱玉龙，你讲讲道理好伐啦？！真当老娘没得脾气是吧？”  
他果然来找过她。  
朱先生眼睛一亮，看到了一线希望。

伏低做小把静姐哄顺了，朱先生终于从静姐嘴里掏出了另外一半故事。  
“让你自己去问，问出什么来了？”静姐重新点了颗烟，无奈地问。  
“差不多都说了，但我还是不太明白。”朱先生老老实实地答，“他说他十二岁就被人……性侵了。”他顿了顿，艰难地换掉年轻人用的词，“为什么？”  
“哈，为什么？？”静姐酸溜溜地看着朱先生，忍不住冷嘲热讽，“这种事情都跟你说了，看来他还真的蛮信任你的。不过你竟然问我为什么，也是真的……傻。”  
“这是犯罪。”朱先生重重地咬住那两个字重复，“犯罪！！”  
“哈？！那又怎样？？”静姐可能是被朱先生的天真吓到了，嘴里的烟都忘了抽，“都过去十年了，你想干嘛？？你又能干嘛？？是把人凌迟还是下油锅？？或者告上法庭让法律主持正义？？福乐街上你惹得起哪个？？要不是有冯豆子罩着你算个什么东西？？”  
福乐街没有正义，只有打落牙齿和血吞。静姐的质问，一声声刺耳。  
“我……”朱先生一时语塞。  
“我确实什么都做不了。”良久，他才颓然地说，“我什么都做不了。可是我想知道他到底经历过什么，还有他在哪儿。”  
沉默。  
无尽的沉默。  
已经是下午了，福乐街开始渐渐苏醒，有人骑着摩托车出去，破摩托突突突地走远；有人刚“淘金”回来，打成捆的泡沫刷拉拉地拖在地上。这个世界熙熙攘攘，所有人都在痛苦而艰难地活着，也在快乐而坚强地活着。  
“小白是老葫芦拐来的孩子。”静姐说，“老葫芦知道是谁吧？”  
朱先生摇头。  
“我估计你也不知道。这人是福乐街上长起来的混混，年轻的时候小偷小摸，后来不知道怎么搭上了线，干起了拐子买卖。”静姐吸了口烟，慢慢回忆道。  
“小白刚来那会儿才一点点大，漂亮还爱笑，大家都挺喜欢的。按说健康漂亮的男孩儿最好卖，但不知道为什么老葫芦却一直留着他。那缺德玩意儿四处狼窜，把小白扔在这福乐街上，东讨一口西要一口，也算勉勉强强地长起来了。街坊们都说老葫芦这个光棍儿是把小白当儿子养，要让小白给他养老送终。我估摸着那会儿小白他自己可能也这么想吧。”  
从小无父无母的孩子，哪怕知道身边的那个大人是不可信任不可依赖的，却还是心存一点点侥幸和幻想，希望自己对对方而言最起码是……有用的。  
确实是有用的。  
“那个老畜生……”静姐咬着牙啐了口吐沫，恨恨地问：“小白跟你说十二岁有人把他办了，跟没跟你说，那人就是老葫芦？”  
朱先生睁大眼睛难以置信地看着静姐，心脏仿佛被一只巨手攥紧了，痛得他喘不过气来。  
确实是有用的。只是那用处却从此让他身坠地狱，不得解脱。  
那个孩子把信任和希望寄托在一个畜生身上，终究是被辜负了。  
“老葫芦到了三十五上都没娶媳妇儿，别人都以为是他蹲号子耽误了，可谁他妈能想到，这玩意儿是个爱玩小孩儿的变态？？？无论他多操蛋，小白好歹也是把他当半个爹看的，可那个畜生……那个畜生……他不仅亲手把小白扒光了拖上床，还……还他妈招呼其他人一块玩儿！！！”静姐的声音因为愤怒而颤抖着。即便是十年过去了，回想起当年的情景，她还是忍不住为那个孩子感到心痛难当，“这帮人，差点儿把他玩儿死。”  
“知道为什么吗？？”  
“因为小白不听话，咬了老葫芦一口。”静姐回过头来惨然一笑，说。  
她至今仍然忘不了那个满身是血的小孩子，撑着最后一口气敲开她的家门，用绝望的眼神看着自己说，姐姐，救救我，我不想死。  
姐姐，你是个好人。求求你，救救我吧。  
可她那时候也不过是个刚刚回到福乐街的落魄老女人，她救不了他。  
“他咬了老葫芦鸡巴一口，小孩子力气小，没给他咬断。老葫芦不是东西，小白不让他好过，他自然也不会让小白好过。”  
“他咬了老葫芦一口不想让老葫芦操他，老葫芦就让他被千人骑万人跨。”  
“跑？他又能跑到哪里去？做别的？他又能做什么？他那时候才十二，他能怎么办？？”  
“知道马戏团怎么驯兽吗？打，狠狠地打，打到皮开肉绽，打到没力气反抗。打到你无论有多犟都只能乖乖就范。这些年只要老葫芦气不顺了，他就是老葫芦的撒气桶，身上的伤从来没断过。”  
朱先生想起年轻人身上一层摞一层怎么也好不起来的伤。他一直以为是年轻人的体质太弱，伤口恢复得慢，却没想到那是新伤叠旧伤。  
“在这条街上老葫芦不是什么了不起的人物，可想伸手帮他的惹不起老葫芦，惹得起老葫芦的人不会伸手帮他。老葫芦这种人心太狠手太黑，谁都不敢惹，谁都不想惹，为了个小男儿得罪人，不值得。”  
“你不是问他为什么要做这一行吗？”静姐看了朱先生一眼，“他不告诉你，我来告诉你。”  
“因为除了这皮肉营生，他什么都干不了。老葫芦不让他干别的，他就只能干这个。不干，就只有死路一条。”  
“可他得活下去。”  
……我得活下去。朱先生耳边突然响起年轻人的话。平静，毫无感情，像是在叙述一个事实。谁都听不到那之后的尖叫和呐喊。  
静姐看着这个漂亮的年轻人咬紧牙根，泪水像断了线的珠子一样不断落下来。美人儿流泪总是让人怜惜的，可眼泪有什么用，怜惜又能有什么用呢？  
“这小子一开始接近你，就图谋不轨。”静姐对朱先生的眼泪毫无反应，自顾自地往下说，“你是冯豆子送来的，冯家是龙城的这个，”她伸出大拇指比划了一下，“所以福乐街没人敢动你。小白那个时候跟我说，他要去傍你，因为你是个好人，还心软，后台硬，说不定能救他。”  
“我跟他说你就是一普通人，哪怕你现在跌到这滩泥巴里跟我们一块儿打滚儿，也跟我、跟小白，甚至跟冯豆子，都不是一路人。你也救不了他。可惜他不信。”  
“后来我算看出来了，他啊，那哪儿是想傍你啊。他是明摆着对你见色起意，图谋不轨呐。”  
静姐一支烟吸完，没再点第二只，而是静静地看着朱先生，脸上是看透一切的了然。  
“老葫芦呢，充其量就是个大混混，冯二公子一根儿手指头就能摁死他。可老葫芦这屁一样的玩意儿，也一样能让小白这种蝼蚁没活路。这就是福乐街。”  
“我知道你想救他，但你救不了他。”  
静姐说。


	8. 番外 关于静姐，以及白易的十六七岁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

一个突发但不突然的番外，讲一讲猫爷十七八岁时的故事。

白易十六七抽条长个的时候，每天都在为吃什么而犯愁。青春期的男孩子长得快吃的也多，经常半夜三更被腿上的抽痛惊醒，又被空荡荡的胃袋叫唤得睡不着。  
饿，很饿，非常饿。没办法，只好跑出去找东西吃。  
夏天的龙城会有那种马路大排档，晚上九点以后出摊，一直营业到凌晨。白易碰见一个，被颠勺的老板吸引，蹲在路对面的马路牙子上看，黑葡萄一样的眼睛盯着飞舞的饭粒儿挪不开。那老板是个铁塔一样的男人，光着的上半身肌肉贲张，被汗水沁得油亮，手底下一动就是满锅的火焰，喷出蛋炒饭的香味。  
是人间烟火的气息。  
他很饿，很想买碗蛋炒饭来吃。  
但他穷，穷得叮当响，口袋比脸还干净。白易手头没钱，赚来的钱都让老葫芦那狗日的搜刮得干干净净，连个钢镚儿都不给他留。偷他又偷不来，抢他又抢不到，只好就那么蹲在一边儿看着，使劲往下咽口水。  
掌勺的男人看上去三十来岁，膀大腰圆，剃个接近光头的圆寸，露出左边脑壳上巴掌长的刀疤，看上去不怎么好惹。跟他一块出摊的是个姑娘，大概是他媳妇儿，留一把长到腰的乌黑头发，干净利索地编了条辫子垂在背后，走路的时候一甩一甩地。两个人一个沉默寡言，一个舌灿莲花，把小摊子经营得很是红火。偶尔夫妻两个人相视一笑，那汉子脸上露出的笑容会让人觉得，原来铁汉也会有柔情。  
白易在他家摊子对面蹲着，看上去跟个踩点的小混混似的。老板有时候会瞥他一眼，没什么表情，但看得白易有点尴尬。  
光看不买什么的，还是不太有面子的。  
后来有个晚上那男人端着碗蛋炒饭塞给他，没说什么，转身就走。白易抿了抿嘴唇，大口把饭吃完，跑去帮老板娘收拾桌子。  
再后来那成了三个人之间的默契。干一晚上的活，换一碗饭吃。  
白易怕被老葫芦发现，不敢经常去，但没过多长时间，那对夫妻的摊子还是不见了。  
听说是客人喝多了闹事，把老板娘伤着了。  
他一直记得那对夫妻。  
他会去的另外一个地方是静姐家。  
静姐其人，年轻的时候也是段传奇。据说那时候她被某个大佬包养，不爱红妆爱武装，跟着大佬学了点本事，还念了文凭。可惜后来大佬被一颗花生米送上了西，静姐蹲了几年号子，飞出去的金凤凰又飞回来，继续做草窝里的山鸡。然而她毕竟也是经过风浪有了过往的人，福乐街上不太有人会主动去招惹她。  
静姐即便落魄了也是个美人儿。她个头高挑，身材火辣，平日里烈焰红唇配一头大波浪卷，从背看像二八年华的小姑娘，从侧面看是个风情万种的成熟少妇，从正面看……如果心情好，是艳光四射的大姐头，心情不好，就是个母夜叉。  
白易半夜擂开母夜叉的门，面无表情地跟那女人说：  
“饿了。”  
静姐这种女人，换个性别就是个风流浪子，夜夜笙歌流连花丛，半夜去敲她的门实在是个危险的活计。  
毕竟你根本不知道来开门的会是自已一个人睡的静姐，还是好事被打扰的静姐。  
但无论哪一个，都挺可怕的。  
白易不怕。  
他饿啊。  
对食物的向往战胜恐惧并令人厚脸皮。  
“好吃吗？”静姐给他煮小馄饨，手艺奇差，皮厚馅少没捏好褶，一锅煮出来龇牙咧嘴，好险没变成锅面片汤。  
“不好吃。”白易唏哩呼噜干掉一大碗，嫌弃地不行又没吃饱，端碗再添，嘴里念叨，“还不顶饿。下次做点别的。”  
“滚滚滚，爱吃吃不吃拉倒，要饭还这么多毛病，怎么没饿死你。”静姐气得翻白眼，拿猩红的指甲去掐他，又不舍得下手。  
太瘦了。  
这还是个半大孩子呢。  
老葫芦那狗日的东西。  
“吃完赶紧滚！！”没办法，只能快点送客，省得被气死。  
“我欠你的。”半大孩子放下碗，说得满脸认真，“我会还的。”  
“就你？！”静姐用菜市场上挑咸鱼的眼神把他上上下下打量一遍，摇摇头，说话照着人心窝子戳：“也就这张脸值两个钱。肉偿吧。”  
“那你亏了。”白易面色平静，好像说的不是自己，刀子也戳不着他，“我本来就是卖的。我吃了你的饭，你还得给我钱。”  
“滚滚滚滚滚！！！！老娘对小崽子没兴趣，什么时候毛长齐了再来跟老娘废话，现在，滚——！“卧室里飞出个枕头，带着火气，但砸人不疼。  
啧，女人。  
饭虽然跟不上，好歹没耽误他抽条长个。十六岁的时候白易还矮静姐一个头，十七岁的时候他已经比静姐还要高了。  
白易快要十八岁那年，静姐在上班的地方被人一酒瓶打破了头，人跑了，没抓着。再过三天，家里来了贼，把静姐辛苦攒下的一点家当一扫而空。再再过三天，有人在深夜无人的巷子里截住了她。好在静姐学过一点把式，也或许那人并不是真的想把她怎么样，静姐运气不错地逃掉了。  
白易知道以后去找老葫芦，又一次满身是血地回来，仍旧半夜擂开静姐的家门。静姐头上还包着纱布，白易的嘴角肿着，俩人对坐着默默吃完一顿馄饨，谁都没说话。  
静姐教了白易很多、很多、很多。白易都记住了。  
再后来，静姐也成了他的客人之一。  
福乐街上真的没什么好东西。  
他的少年时代结束了。  
没什么特别。


	9. 冬二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

日月湖的西南门有块地，离福乐街不算远，早十年前开发商跑路没人接手，变成了荒地。这些年地价房价飞涨，这里跟福乐街却一直没动过，于是一个成了黄金地段的贫民窟，一个成了城市中央的垃圾场。  
工地上除了只起了个架子的烂尾楼，还有一座小小的砖结构工人宿舍。很少有人知道，这里其实是老葫芦的地盘儿。  
白易被人带着，深一脚浅一脚地往里走。  
他在静姐家吃了顿仍然很难吃的小馄饨，之后就被那女人没好气地扫地出门。整整一天，白易都在街上东游西荡，脑子里好像想了很多很多，却又似乎什么都没想，空空荡荡，没着没落。  
朱先生没来找他。  
或者说，其实他在躲着朱先生。  
天黑的时候他有点犹豫，不知道该回朱先生的小屋去，还是像过去那样，随便找个地方凑合凑合。正左右为难的时候，白易碰上了来找他的小胖。  
小胖是老葫芦的手下，脑子不太灵光，但人听话又不惜力气，早些年凭着吨位和蛮力救过老葫芦一次之后，就一直留在老葫芦身边当个跑腿的。他觉得白易长得好看，不自觉地就跟白易亲近起来，还时不时地给白易通风报信。  
老葫芦大概是知道的，但这种芝麻小事他也懒得管，有时候要找白易，甚至会特意让小胖去。  
“小胖，大爷找我干嘛？”工地上没灯，天上也没月亮，周围黑黢黢的，什么都看不见。白易心里有点不安，凑到小胖身边轻声问。  
“我也不知道。”小胖吸了吸鼻子，把快要流出来的鼻水吸回去，闷声闷气地答，“不过我听三哥告状，说你最近不老实，得敲打敲打。”  
老三也是老葫芦的手下，长相歪瓜裂枣尖嘴猴腮，为人阴险狡猾奸诈狠毒，总是想找白易的麻烦。白易点点头，心里大概有了点数。  
无非就是老葫芦这些天又不顺心了，想找人撒火罢了。  
说话间，两个人已经走到了小砖楼跟前。小楼整栋都黑皴皴的，只有一间亮着灯。老三在门口守着，看见白易来了，冲着白易露出个不怀好意的笑。  
真黑啊……  
白易盯着那盏灯心想。  
他抬脚走进屋里。  
****  
“我能说的都告诉你了。剩下的事，你得去找冯豆子。”静姐对朱先生说。  
朱先生失魂落魄地从静姐家出来，转头去了美高美。  
他要知道白易在哪里，立刻，马上。  
他要抱紧他，告诉他，没事了，都会好起来的。  
  
冯豆子难得白天也在，正苦哈哈地看美高美的报表。创业难，创业苦，创业还得看报表的豆爷像个二百五。  
朱先生一头闯进去，眼眶通红、声音颤抖的模样把冯豆子吓了一大跳。除了第一次见面那回，他从来没见过这个男人如此失态。  
“我去，龙哥你怎么了？？？？”  
“豆子，我有事求你。”朱先生颓唐地倒在经理室的沙发上，哽咽着说。  
****  
老葫芦是个正经变态。年轻的时候变态，这些年年纪大了，就越发的变态，成了个老变态。  
他是白易所有噩梦的源头。  
“大爷。”白易抿抿嘴，把眼底的厌恶和恐惧藏好，站在门口乖乖叫人。即便离得很远，他也能闻到老葫芦身上散发出来的，野兽般的腥腐味。  
老葫芦没应声，用阴鸷的眼神上上下下打量白易，像是一只蹲据在高处的秃鹫，慢慢地打量着自己的猎物。  
这个年轻人，是他的。  
他其实更喜欢孩子。小小的、柔弱的小孩子，十几岁，还没有长开，手和脚都细细地瘦瘦地，一只手就可以攥住，按到头顶上去很有掌控感，绑起来吊着也不错。哭泣的声音也是，细微地，柔弱地，无助地，像是小猫的叫声一样，令人心情愉悦。身体那么软，可以弯折成任意的形状。皮肤那么嫩，随随便便就能留下个手印子。  
就像年轻人小时候那样。  
现在年轻人长大了，曾经像小姑娘一样的脸变得越来越硬朗，细弱的声音低沉下去，人变得高挑，也变得有力量。  
但还是逃不出他的手掌心。  
他盯着年轻人，直到白易开始微微地颤抖起来，才欣赏够了一样开口：“站那么远干嘛？过来点。”  
白易觉得自己的腿上像绑了铅块，沉地抬不动。掌心开始沁出冷汗，又湿又凉，冰得他手指都失去了知觉。  
他不想，却又不由自主地乖乖走到老葫芦跟前，乖乖地跪了下去。  
他已经不是十二岁了，却仍然在这个人面前毫无反抗之力。白易痛恨这样的自己。  
“最近没怎么见，胖了一点啊。“老葫芦捏着年轻人的下巴，强迫他抬起头，在灯光底下细细地端详他的脸。他喜欢看小男孩儿在自己手底下无助哭泣的样子，但现在看来，一个年轻男人在自己手中颤抖着闭紧眼睛，明明害怕却仍然乖顺的样子，似乎更让人有满足感.  
“上哪儿过好日子去啦？”老葫芦俯下身，贴近了白易的脸，阴恻恻地问。  
白易觉得冷。阴冷的空气将他紧紧地包裹起来，冻得他喘不过气来，冻地他上下牙都在打架，冻得他没有办法回答。  
但他不敢不答。  
“没，没去哪儿。”他低声说。  
“没去哪儿。”老葫芦似乎并不打算为难白易，慢条斯理地放开他，轻轻重复了一遍，甚至还笑了笑。等到白易松了口气缓过来，重新在地上跪好，他却突然抬脚，狠狠地踹在白易胸口上！！  
“唔！”白易被老葫芦当胸一脚踹得眼前发黑，趴在地上半天爬不起来。老葫芦却不肯放过他，起身大步走到他身边，用力抓着他的头发把他拖起来，再次贴近了，阴恻恻地问：“可我怎么听说，你傍上别人啦？？”  
“没，没有。”白易觉得喉咙里全是血气，每次呼吸都带着剧痛。眼前仍然一片漆黑，他甚至看不清老葫芦那张阴沉的脸。  
“我不敢的，大爷。我不敢。”他放软了声音，低声说。  
****  
“这事儿冯家帮不了你。”听朱先生说完来龙去脉，冯豆子断然拒绝。他抬手示意朱先生稍安勿躁，又递给朱先生一杯水，脸上是前所未有的严肃：“老葫芦确实不是什么好东西，但道上有道上的规矩，他没惹到冯家头上，冯家就不能怎么着他。动他，就是仗着冯家的势不守规矩，那以后，就没人守冯家的规矩了。”  
“冯家家大业大，我哥不容易。所以这事儿冯家没法儿帮你。”  
****  
老葫芦似乎被年轻人的乖顺和恐惧取悦了。他松开手把白易扔回地面，重新坐回沙发里。白易忍痛慢慢调整好姿势，再次端端正正地跪回到老葫芦跟前。  
“我那时候，看你机灵，让你去偷，你学不会撬锁。”老葫芦的声音又响了起来，竟然开始回忆过去。“让你去骗，你老是说漏嘴。我心疼你，学不会，也就算了。”他摇摇头，仿佛自己真的是个疼爱孩子的家长，为了孩子的不成器而遗憾，“但你总得找个吃饭的营生。既然这几样你都干不了，那你就去卖。”  
“这回我没看错，你天生就是干这行的料。”他虚情假意又得意洋洋地说。  
“可我给你开苞儿，你他妈竟然差点咬断老子的命根子！！！”喜怒无常的老葫芦的声音里突然充满了愤怒，“要不是看在养了你这么多年的份上，老子早就砍了你的手脚把你浇了硫酸扔去要饭了！！！！”  
“你现在，傍上男人了，觉得自己翅膀硬了，能飞了，就想离开大爷了，是吧？？”老葫芦俯下身，贴着白易的耳朵说话，声音里带着令人毛骨悚然的温柔。  
****  
“冯家帮不了你，只能是冯豆子帮你，可我的能力有限。帮你把人找着了不难，以后怎么办，你得想好了。”冯豆子说。“我不知道你俩之间是怎么回事儿，但你得明白，白易这种身世，意味着无尽的麻烦。今天的事儿解决了，明天还会有麻烦来找他。明天的麻烦了了，谁也不能保证后天会发生什么。”  
“龙哥，你得想好了。小程子他们出去找人了，估计很快就有信儿。但你得想好了，到底能不能一直拢着他罩着他，到底怎么解决他身上的那些麻烦。”冯豆子说。  
朱先生攥紧手里的杯子。他知道冯豆子说的对。  
“谢谢你。”他哑着嗓子说。  
****  
“我真的不敢。”白易颤抖着回答。  
他知道了。白易心想。老葫芦知道了。  
很快，也许就是明天。老葫芦会让人去守着朱先生。等他落单，他们也许会揍他一顿，“给他点颜色看看”。如果朱先生仍然收留自己，那下一次，也许就是被打断一条胳膊，或者被哪个不长眼的捅上一刀。就算冯豆子出面也没用，冯豆子也不会出面。他们还可以天天守在朱先生家门口，敲锣打鼓，让他没办法好好休息。也可以不断地撬开他家的家门，偷走朱先生的所有东西。他们可以一直骚扰朱先生，永无止境。  
直到朱先生累了，受不了了，彻底放手。  
或者他先放手。  
就像他逃离每一个曾经对自己好的人那样。  
“我干什么事儿都瞒不过大爷。”他勉强勾起一个笑容，抬眼去看老葫芦，“那人您也知道，就是个普通人，有什么可傍的？我就是看他又傻又憨，在他家借住了几天。”  
他知道自己的解释苍白又无力，连自己都骗不过去，何况老葫芦。但他在赌，赌老葫芦的自大和自负，赌老葫芦不愿意去招惹冯豆子。  
“我跟了您十年，再扑腾，也逃不出您的手掌心儿啊。”他低声说。  
老葫芦不接话，用阴晴不定的表情看着白易，似乎在估量他说这话到底是真心还是假意。白易抿了抿嘴唇，突然伸手去解老葫芦的裤子。  
老葫芦没有拦他。  
这让白易稍稍松了一口气。他被老葫芦折磨了十年，这十年的时光，打折了少年的脊梁，也教会了他很多东西。当初他的反抗让老葫芦耿耿于怀，所以老葫芦最喜欢看他像狗一样埋头给自己口交。人啊，得识时务，既然老葫芦喜欢，他就得做，不论多恶心——毕竟，忍一时的恶心，却能少受很多罪，何乐而不为呢。  
“你最好是不敢。”老葫芦知道年轻人在撒谎。但那又怎么样呢？年轻人有一句话说得很对，他逃不出他的手掌心。  
他最喜欢看的就是年轻人这种表情。明明眼睛里烧着不甘的星火，却又不得不屈服。年轻人自以为把这点不甘心藏的很好，却不知道老葫芦早就把他的一切尽收眼底。  
这种高高在上的掌控感，让老葫芦感到满足。  
他把白易的脸一把按在裤裆里，冷声命令道：“舔。”  
年轻人乖顺地低下头，隔着那又脏又臭的裤头，伸出舌尖勾画那团软肉的模样，像老葫芦曾经“教”过的那样。  
“小婊子。”老葫芦舒舒服服地窝在沙发里等着年轻人伺候。这年轻人是只鹰，他熬了十年，把这鹰熬得顺从了听话了，偏偏还留着那么点无伤大雅的野性。  
也未必是坏事。鹰嘛，野点儿才带劲不是？  
“这些年你干的那些事儿，我睁一只眼闭一只眼，给你脸了是不是？？”老葫芦像拍狗一样拍拍年轻热的头，示意他用点心，“觉得我老了，没用了，你大了，有本事了，是不是？”  
年轻人垂着眼睛不回答，伸手把老葫芦的鸡巴从裤头里掏出来。  
“你觉得你傍上男人了，就能跑了？可惜你看上的那个，是个绣花枕头不顶用，跟你一样是个出来卖的。嘿，还真是破锅配烂盖儿，天生一对儿。”老葫芦阴阳怪气地哼唧着，嘴里吐出一把把淬着毒的刀子，一刀刀扎进年轻人的心窝里。  
老葫芦的阴茎短且黑，上面横着个牙印儿，皮肉松弛得像个烂核桃，带着尿臊味儿，这两年越发地不顶用。年轻人把那恶心玩意儿含进嘴里嘬，对老葫芦嘴里吐出来的话毫无反应  
“嗐，改天老子也去趟美高美，尝尝这头牌儿是个什么滋味儿~~~~”老葫芦摇头晃脑地说完，像是觉得自己说了个绝顶可乐的俏皮话，自顾自桀桀地笑了起来。  
白易好像也听到了什么笑话似地，勾起嘴角笑，唇边的小痣勾得人心痒痒。他低着头把老葫芦的东西含在嘴里用力吞吐，偶尔斜挑着眉去睨他一眼，眼角还带着一点水光。  
他知道自己什么样子最能勾起老葫芦的欲望。  
老葫芦果然硬了，也慢慢放松下来，仰头瘫在沙发里，堆成一座肉山，嘴里发出享受的呻吟。  
人啊，色字头上一把刀。  
老葫芦恨他恨得牙痒痒，不还是舍不得他那张脸？？  
年轻人舌头动了动，再次把老葫芦的阴茎含到底。  
十二岁的时候老葫芦让他给他舔，他不甘心，咬了老葫芦一口，咬浅了，只留了个牙印。十年来老葫芦以折磨他为乐，用棍棒教给他什么叫服从，什么叫规矩。他想飞，老葫芦就扯碎他的翅膀。他想站着，老葫芦就打断他的腿。  
这种日子，他过够了。  
年轻人笑得从未如此妩媚妖娆，像极了传说中美极也恶极的罗刹。  
十二岁的时候这腌臜玩意儿我没能给你咬下来，不如这次再试试看？  
他恶狠狠地磕上牙关。


	10. 冬三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

朱先生一直被冯豆子按在美高美等消息。冥冥之中，有个声音尖叫着，大声哭泣着叫他哥哥，求他救救自己。  
朱先生被那声音刺得脑内轰隆作响，胸口酸痛难当。  
他要找到他。  
他得找到他。  
  
“日月湖西南门，小砖楼。”一直到后半夜，散出去找人的伙计才终于传回了消息。来报信的人还没来得及把后面的话说完，朱先生就已经冲了出去。  
“哎，龙哥，龙哥！！你自己去啊？？？？”小伙计在后面急的满头冒汗却追不上人，只能回头向冯豆子求助：“二爷，怎么办？？去吧？？点人吗？？”  
“这不废话吗？”冯豆子一脚踹在小伙计屁股上，“你说呢？！”  
小伙子被冯豆子一脚踹懵了，愣愣地答：“啊？我不知道啊！”  
“妈的气死老子算了。”冯豆子拔腿往外走，一边走一边吼，“先他妈给老子说明白什么情况啊！！”  
****  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”  
凄厉的惨叫划破了夜空。守在门外的老三冲进来，正看见老葫芦一拳擂在白易太阳穴上。老葫芦拳头很重，年轻人的额角立马见了血。然而他却毫无知觉般仍然挂在老葫芦身上，两只手甚至狠狠地抠进了老葫芦后腰上的肥肉里。  
“放手，放手，放手！！！”疼痛让老葫芦几乎失去理智，提拳猛击白易的脑袋。老三也上来帮忙，扳着白易的手指头往外扭。  
三个人滚成一团。  
等到老三终于揪着白易把他从老葫芦身上撕下来，老葫芦已经彻底变成了锯嘴儿葫芦，下身鲜血淋漓地瘫在沙发上像杀猪一样嚎着。白易躺在地上，狠狠地把那截散发着恶臭的玩意儿吐出来，满头满脸都是血，朝着老葫芦的方向咧嘴一笑，宛如地狱里爬上来的修罗。  
十二岁我对你无可奈何，没能废了你，你也没能杀了我。  
今天就当拿利息吧。  
只是可惜了，这利息有点儿少。  
那老葫芦看见这笑容，又惊又惧，扯着嗓子对老三喊：“给我打！！！！给老子打死他！！！！”  
老三的拳脚像雨点一样落了下来，一拳一脚都往要害上招呼，是真的要“打死他”的架势。白易被打得毫无还手之力，最开始还能躲闪几下，后来只能微弱地蜷一下后背，尽量避免柔软的内脏受到伤害。  
朱先生冲小砖楼的时候正好看到老三狠狠一脚踢在白易柔软的腹部。他的年轻人满身都是血和泥，奄奄一息地躺在地上，几乎已经失去了意识。  
那一瞬间，巨大的恐慌席卷了他——他要失去他的猫了。  
***  
通常来说，好脾气的人分两种，要么是真的没脾气，要么是轻易不发脾气。  
前面那种随便惹，后面那种不能惹。  
冯豆子深以为然。  
他跟朱先生前后脚踏进小砖楼，看着眼前的一片混乱，不由得叹了口气。朱先生的武力值他是领教过的，彬彬有礼揍到你哭爹喊娘，最后验伤还最多是个轻伤。但文明人的做法不适合野蛮人的世界，这事儿怎么收场是个难题。  
啊，文明人。  
他眼睛一亮。下一秒，冯豆子淡定地脚跟向后转，一把薅住急匆匆跟过来的小伙计。那小伙计愣头愣脑地，急的满头大汗：“二爷，什么情况啊？？？兄弟们跟着过来了，龙哥这儿怎么着啊？？？”  
“什么怎么着，走走走走走。”冯豆子听着里面的动静差不多结束了，又一脚踹上小伙计的屁股，“让人赶紧散了，另外赶紧的报警。”   
这种事，还是让警察来解决比较好。  
毕竟大家都是守法市民不是。  
***  
白易觉得自己可能被揍糊涂了，竟然产生了幻觉。  
他看到了朱先生。平日里总是很温和从来不发脾气的朱先生却像是座活火山，喷发着名为愤怒的岩浆，所到之处，咆哮着吞没一切。  
柔柔弱弱的朱先生，怎么能一拳就把老三就撂倒了呢？？  
可能真的是我的幻觉吧。  
鲜血开始从他的口鼻里往外涌。身上的痛楚像潮水般慢慢退去。  
我是不是要死了？  
他想。  
我要死了。  
可是……可是……  
他突然挣扎起来，朝着朱先生的方向伸出手。  
我还没来得及……我还没来的及啊……  
他抓住了朱先生的手。可他已经什么都来不及说了。  
  
……对不起。  
白易心想。  
对不起。我又一次没来得及跟你说声谢谢，就偷偷溜走了。  
我不知道该怎么面对你。  
我明知自己是个麻烦，也明知自己最终将不得善了。我长在这里，活在这里，最后也只能死在这里，烂在这里。  
而你，从来都不属于这里。  
我确实一开始就对你别有企图，心怀不轨。但就算重复一万次，我还是愿意在初夏的夜晚看到你，对你一见钟情。  
那是我漫长又短暂的一生中最幸运的事情。  
哥哥。  
他在心里小声喊。  
如果还有机会，我想要在你怀里醒过来，骗你亲亲我。你一直都在偷看我，是不是想知道我的嘴唇软不软？  
哥哥。  
他听到生命从自己体内溜走的声音。  
哥哥。  
他勾起嘴角，轻轻合上了眼睛。  
我也是有心的啊……


	11. 完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜店头牌伪卖身朱×破破烂烂真站街白  
> 冯豆子乱入  
> 警告：  
> OOC严重！！！！  
> 文中存在可能令人不适的场景或描写，请谨慎阅读！！！  
> 十八岁以下请勿翻阅！

尾声  
三个月后。  
“操，这胡永禄是个什么情况？”查卷宗的小警察看着现场照片倒吸了一口凉气。他身边的同事闻言，伸头过来扫了一眼，顿时满脸嫌弃：“哎呀你看他干嘛？？这人是个恋童癖，恶心的很，仨月之前玩大了让人把那个咬了，现在正养着呢。”他顿了顿，抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，“现场还是我跟老王头出的，那场面，啧啧。”同事做了个恶心又恶寒的表情。  
****  
警察到的时候朱先生已经恢复了理智，抱着白易坐在地上，眼泪像是断了线的珠子一样，啪嗒啪嗒砸往下掉，那模样别提多可怜了。  
老三的两条胳膊和两条腿都扭成了奇怪的形状，一看就知道是练家子的手艺，关节卸得干净利索还包疼，疼到你哭爹喊娘那种。老葫芦上下都是血，一手捂裆一手捂脸，眼泪鼻涕口水加鲜血糊成一片哭得相当精彩。这二位此起彼伏嚎成了二重奏，简直影响市容，让人恨不请他们立时三刻闭嘴消音。  
“哟呵，挺讲究啊？”出警的老同志看着这场面啧啧称奇。  
“嗐，警察同志，我是报警人，来来来我跟你描述一下事情的起因经过结果哈。”冯豆子跟片儿警熟，勾着脖子跟老民警“老实”交代情况。  
“别抱着了，赶紧上救护车，人还有气儿呢！”交代完了，老民警心里有了数，也许是看朱先生长得好看又哭得太惨，竟然还难得的动了恻隐之心。  
门外，警灯闪烁。  
****  
“那咬他那哥们儿也算是为民除害了啊。”小警察说。  
“嗐，为民除害这位也挺惨，当时被打得都没人样儿了，还把自己搭进去了。”同事对这案子门儿清，“认得挺痛快，这几天该判了。叫我说也是惨，小时候被暴力侵害，长期被虐待和控制，最后还得蹲号子。”  
“换了我也得这么干。”小警察摇摇头，“一辈子让个人渣毁得干干净净，能不恨吗？没一刀捅死这玩意儿都算是大发慈悲了。”  
“嘿我说，你可是警察，怎么能这么想？？？都自己动手报私仇，还要法律干嘛？”同事拿卷宗拍小警察的脑袋，“有点做警察的觉悟行不行？”  
“那这胡永禄干的事儿，就算了？？？”小警察气鼓鼓地问。  
“怎么可能。”同事冷笑一声，“拐卖妇女儿童、寻衅滋事、故意伤害、教唆……再赶上严打，能跑得了他吗？”  
  
他手边另一本卷宗上，也印着胡永禄的名字，名字前面还有五个字：犯罪嫌疑人。  
犯罪嫌人胡永禄，男，五十八岁，无业。  
……  
外号老葫芦。  
  
三年后。  
朱先生难得休假，找冯豆子借了辆车，这天一早就出了门。  
通往市郊的路今年重修完工，终于不再像以前那样，晴天一身土雨天一身泥了。公路两边的绿化做得蛮好，迎春花开了一路，金灿灿地俗气但热闹。  
龙城的春天很短暂，但像每个地方的春天一样，从来都不会缺席。  
朱先生站在监狱的灰墙外面等。他来过这里很多次，每次都会带大包小包的东西，这是他第一次空着手来。他捏着一只刚折来的迎春花，突然有点紧张。  
他一直在等这一天，而这一天来了，他很期待，又有点不知所措。  
门开了。  
年轻人走了出来。他好像比上个月见的时候又胖了一点，脸颊都丰润起来，却仍然轮廓深邃，英俊又漂亮。监狱的生活并没能磋磨他的意志，反而让他身上有了一种跟以往全然不同的轻松和安宁。  
压在他肩膀上的大山已经不见了。  
有人捧着一颗心给他，他收下了。他现在要把自己的心掏出来，送出去。  
年轻人朝朱先生笑，笑容像是路边随处可见的迎春，一片灿烂。  
“哥。”  
一切都过去了。   
从此惟愿四时皆好，岁岁年年。  
  
（完）

————————————————————————

发完了发完了，终于到了作者叨逼叨的时间了！！！

第一次写文，发出来之前还是很忐忑的。这不是个令人轻松愉悦的故事，发出来之前我其实一直很担心，大家会不会不喜欢，我是不是太坏了把老白写得太惨了。

还好，还好。

这个故事最早最早的雏形只是一句话，我在群里开玩笑说，我要看被玩得破破烂烂的老白被大虎捡回家的故事。

可惜没人给我推文。

一气之下怒割腿肉，最早的那八百字其实搞笑又咸湿，至今仍然躺在我的硬盘里，俩人的代号还是小鸭崽和麻辣鸭头。

我自己也没想到，最后这个故事会以这样的面貌呈现给大家。

后来有一天晚上，我脑海里无端端冒出一个年轻人的形象，站在路灯下抽烟，只把侧脸留给我，还有带着薄红的眼皮和鼻头，像是刚刚哭过。那天晚上我码了第一章里白易吸烟的那段，原本是整篇文里我最满意的，可惜后来不小心删掉，只好重新写，但再也写不出那个琉璃般脆弱又钻石般坚强的老白了。

只能理解为，朱先生不希望大家看到那么美丽的白易吧。

大修五次，小修无数次，三万不到的字数废稿接近十万。我奋力地在讲这个故事，希望把这个故事讲好，讲圆满。很多次我一边码字一边在心里想，为什么啊，我为什么要把老白写得那么苦，我明明那么喜欢他，为什么笔下要给他这样的故事呢。

那么苦。

不得不提的是这个故事里的静姐。对这个人物我是没把握的，她跟白易在更衣室那段放出来我就很担心她会被掐，但目前看来还好。静姐对白易来说是个非常复杂的存在，她是白易人生非常重要的一部分，没有她白易甚至有可能会熬不到成年。如果恶极的老葫芦对白易来说是代表“父亲”的话，那么静姐其实更像是白易对于“母亲”的一种投射。然而他们在白易十八岁那年发生了关系，无论这是被迫无奈也好自愿也罢，总之白易的投射崩塌毁灭掉了。

所以番外里我说，白易的少年时代就那么结束了，没什么特别。

至于结尾，是从故事开始就已经被设定好的。没有人能拯救白易，就算朱先生也不行。他一切的悲哀由老葫芦的欲而起，他泥足深陷不得解脱，他必须要以某种方式完成复仇。以自己的方式。

还有一点就是，老葫芦是他麻烦的根源。想要he，他就必须把老葫芦处理掉，否则老葫芦就会像以前无数次那样，随便安排一点“意外”，就能让对白易好的人倒霉。朱先生就算有冯豆子做靠山，但明枪易躲暗箭难防，老葫芦只要想，就总能让他们的日子不得安宁。

他在老葫芦身边呆了十年，即便骨子里是烈的也被打怕了，他需要一个爆发的点，才能绝境求生，迈出复仇的那一步。而朱先生就是那个点。当老葫芦拿朱先生来威胁白易的时候他害怕了，却也因此充满了勇气。

他咬下去的那个瞬间，复仇完成，这个故事的使命其实也就算结束了。

这个故事在逻辑上还是有点硬伤的，最初朱先生的设定只是个真·普通人，但好像普通人的话没办法完美解决掉老葫芦的问题，于是还是给他安排了一个金手指冯豆子先生。但对普通人来说，遇到不公平的事情还是会指望有人能为自己主持公道，冯豆子那套就有点行不通了。所以后面冯豆子选择了报警，普通人的方式了解这段恩怨。

我是希望他们能够彻底摆脱过去的一些东西的，所以选择了一个显得有点伟光正的方式来了解这些恩怨。因为我确实比较希望白易之后的日子能堂堂正正地走在大街上，而不用东躲西藏。那不能算真正的he。

文章的结尾我写，四时皆好，岁岁年年。这是我对两个人最真切的祝福，也是这个故事真正的圆满。

后面会整理一下放文档。还有两个非常短小的番外。

爱你们。


	12. 番外两则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索性一口气都发出来吧。一个是关于很久以前，两个人都不记得了的相遇。
> 
> 一个是白易出狱以后的一块无糖小饼干。

索性一口气都发出来吧。一个是关于很久以前，两个人都不记得了的相遇。

一个是白易出狱以后的一块无糖小饼干。

番外一 很早以前的相遇

二十五岁之前朱先生拥有一个极为平凡的人生，家境平凡，父母和睦，生活喜乐。  
但老天好像最喜欢跟普通人开玩笑了。  
朱先生二十五岁那年，失控的货车撞碎了这个平凡但幸福的家庭。一夜之间，家破人亡，肇事司机是个光杆司令，当场死亡走得干干净净。朱先生的父母被送进ICU，整整住了一年。  
车祸撞碎了朱先生再普通不过的人生。  
父母去世的那天晚上，朱先生人生头一次喝得酩酊大醉，抱着街边的路灯一边吐一边放声大哭。苦难让这个年轻男人被迫迅速地成长和坚强起来，父母出事故之后他一直东奔西跑，从未掉过一滴眼泪红过一次眼眶。而在这样一个夏天的夜晚，朱先生终于又变回了一个小孩儿，一个从此失去父母牵挂的孩子。  
“那个，你，还好吗？”  
有人怯生生地问。  
朱先生哭得头晕眼花，只看到一个细高的人影杵在自己面前。那人大概是犹豫了一下，手伸进口袋掏啊掏，掏出袋散发着劣质香精味儿的纸巾。  
“你擦擦脸吧。”他递给朱先生，小声说。  
“谢谢。”有人看着，总不能再那么没出息。朱先生擦干净脸上的眼泪，低着头朝那人道谢。  
“我不知道你碰见什么事情了。”听声音，那人还是个半大孩子，说出口的话也带着一点孩子气的善良和天真，偏偏语气却像是看透世事一样的沧桑，“静姐跟我说，再难的事儿也都会过去的。人得活着，得好好活着。你看，今天没有月亮，”他顿了顿，好像抬手指了指天上，又比划了一下，“但今天没有，明天会有。明天没有，总有一天会有的。晚上不会总那么黑。”  
这话说得，好像我要去死一样。朱先生心想。他抬头去打量那孩子，却发现背着光，看不清他的脸，只知道那是个个头挺高的小伙子。  
“不论遇见什么，都会过去的。”他认认真真地说。  
“好。”朱先生突然平静下来。悲伤仍然在，痛苦仍然盘桓在心里。可是他却觉得，自己皱成一团的心，被人温柔地抚平了。  
被一个看不清面容的、陌生的、甚至还是个孩子的人。  
他一直记得那个夜晚。

番外二 生病

青春期的亏空到底是落下了病根，换季的时候白易就变得非常脆弱，一不小心就只能奄奄一息地瘫在沙发里，宛若废猫。  
但他现在有人撑腰了，生病的时候撒娇耍泼都信手拈来，反正有人宠着。  
这天又不知道怎么了，睡完午觉起来脸颊红红地，朱先生过去一摸，人热得烫手。  
“去医院。”出狱以后片警老王头给白易办了身份证，二十几年查无此人的黑户也终于见得光了。有了身份证件，最大的好处之一就是，生病的时候终于可以去医院，而不是去找那不靠谱的江湖郎中了。  
“不去。”白易懒洋洋地拖着步子再次扑进沙发，把脑袋埋在胳膊里。“不想去。”  
朱先生拿他没办法，只能喂了点药给他，把迷迷糊糊的人圈在怀里，时不时看看温度降下去没有。  
结果拖到晚上，烧没退，反而越发严重了，人烧得神志不清，嘴唇上都开始爆起细细的皮。  
“呜……”这人还是那样，烧糊涂了就开始小声哭，嘴里叽里咕噜，手底下也不闲着，在朱先生怀里扒拉来巴拉去，找不到舒服的姿势就着急。朱先生实在没办法，半夜紧急打车带人去医院打吊瓶。  
一针扎下去，人老实了一半。等小护士走了，刚刚还乖乖伸手让人扎针的白易又开始作妖，面无表情地撒娇。输液椅是单人的，两边还有扶手，他却偏要扭着往朱先生身上挤。好容易挤过来了又不舒服，哼哼唧唧地不高兴，拿戳着针头的手去扳椅子扶手，想把那碍事的东西弄走。  
朱先生被他闹得没办法，只好出卖色相换来一张观察室的理疗床，抱着人半躺半倚在墙上，这才让猫大爷满意。  
“把帘子拉好哦（四声），虽然半夜人不多，让人看到我不好讲的。”给他开后门的护士是个圆圆脸，年纪不大，说话却像个善解人意的知心大姐姐，细细地吩咐，“这瓶输完还有一瓶，等下我来给他换。输完液跟我说一声，悄悄走哦（四声）。”  
“好。”朱先生向她点头致谢，  
白猫爷终于舒服了，迷迷糊糊地挤在朱先生怀里，眼角还带着点委屈的水光。他还是像当初那样，后脑勺枕在朱先生肩膀上，额头贴着朱先生颈侧的皮肤，依赖又眷恋。  
“……”  
也不知道梦见了什么，白易喉咙里叽里咕噜地，像是小猫在打呼噜，又像是在说话。  
朱先生笑了，伸手去捉他的手掌，把年轻人小一圈的手握在手心里，低头亲亲他蓬松的发顶。  
“睡吧。”朱先生说。“我也爱你。”


End file.
